The Mental Hybrid
by jaylowtie159
Summary: Phil, an Ex-military Marine, works as a top biological scientist in Mars city, studying the mysterious creatures known as "Xenomorphs." But as the queen breaks out of her cell, along with her beloved children, the whole colony goes to hell, and Phil is all alone... But none of that matters when he is caught, for he finds out something more disturbing as to what he becomes...
1. Chapter 1: A run to remember

**Hey guys. This is my second story. Twisted destinies will take a long time to finish, but I'll be making other stories for all to read! So, enjoy this fanfic! Rated M for later... _EXPLICIT_ scenes.**

* * *

This whole cave was dark. That was obvious. Everything was moist and dank. I fucking hated it. Ever since I was given a home transfer to this god forsaken planet, I knew it was going to be the death of me.

I don't know if I'm the last survivor, or if there are others hiding out, but it doesn't matter. What does matter, is that I either run, or I get taken... By _them_...

I'm heavily panting. I'm nearly out of breath. My throat is dry. My legs feel like jelly...

_No_, I thought. _I'm not gonna die. I'm not going to be taken by _THEM_ either. Just keep running... Don't think, Phil... Just don't think..._

But I couldn't NOT think. Over and over played a scene in my head, of me being used as an incubator. If I was caught, then my fate is sealed. If not, then I have a chance to escape this planet and abandon the ruined colony.

There was light, but it was very dim. Even though I had only one eye, I could still coordinate pretty well with my surroundings. I continued to run, and found a sharp turn to the left. Stead fast, I twisted to the left and continued to run like hell.

Almost there! I thought. If I can get to the administrative sector, I can activate the lock-down sequence and reboot the communications antennae with-

_"HIIISSSSSSS!"_ Sounded one of my pursuers. I glanced over my shoulder to see how close they were. To my absolute horror, they were only a few feet away.

With a frightened yell, I ran as fast as I could, barely gaining any sort of distance between me and my pursuers.

"LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" I screamed at them. All I got from them was a determined hiss to catch me. I faced forward and continued to sprint.

For every second that I bolted through the cavern, I could feel my energy slowly drain. My panting increased in frequency, and my throat was nearly bone dry.

I gasped when I saw the distant door I was nearing. I glanced behind me once more, and I caught my breath. They were now even closer to me than before. Only this time, I was almost within their reach.

I began to panic. My heart was racing. Adrenaline was coursing through my veins. I could my vision began to blur. Then time seemed to slow... I saw a light... It was rectangular... The... Door!

Within seconds in burst through the door frame and pressed the pressure pad, to close the metal door.

_VVVSSSSTT!_ The door slid to a close, locking them outside, hissing angrily. Immediately, I slumped to the ground, panting like a dog. I was panting so badly that I even coughed out a few drops of blood from my raw throat.

_Water..._ I thought. _I need... Water..._ I could barely move, but I forced myself to drag my body towards the bathroom of the administrative office. Both of my arms shook with exhaustion and weakness.

Minutes upon minutes passed by. Once I got to the open bathroom door, I just laid there, to rest. I waited a while, flexing my fingers and occasionally moving my arm. When my panting lowered to a quickened breathing state, I got up and turned on the water. I bent down to the faucet and mercilessly gulped down the tap water, filling my stomach as much as I could to sate my thirst.

I covered the whole nozzle with my mouth, gulping as much as my dry mouth could hold. I stayed there for what felt like hours, letting the cool, tasteless fluid wet my throat and fill the emptiness I felt within me. I was completely lost into the water. It was so cool... So relaxing... So-_CRASH!_

I literally choked on the water and gasped for air. Instinctively, I spun around in a defensive positioning. But there was nothing. Heart hammering in my chest, I slowly crept to the door, just barely poking my head out. I looked everywhere, eyeing everything in my wake, trying to see what made the noise.

But everything was silent. Deathly silent. I stepped back, reaching for the door so I could close and lock it. I only caught air in my grasp. I turned my gaze and saw that there was no door. It looked as if the door was ripped off its hinges.

I walked out to begin investigating. I first checked the front door. It was closed alright, but behind it was silent. Curious, I looked through the window. But then I saw nothing.

_Did they leave?_ I thought._ Or are they hiding? Waiting for me to come out?_ I was getting more and more concerned. I turned around and ran into the emergency gun cabinet for a weapon. I yanked the locker open, and I let out an excited yelp. There was actually only one gun in there, but it was a shotgun. Standard, but it was better than no weapon at all. I hefted the gun and smiled. It was light. Too light...

I pulled onto the pump, and it turned out that it was empty. I set the shotgun down and looked into the locker for some shells. I rummaged through the munitions bag, but there was nothing. I opened the ammunition box, and my heart sank. In the box was a single magazine for a pistol.

I picked up the magazine and through it at the wall in anger. I began searching the room for any shells. I picked up the 12-gauge and started for the door.

_I need some ammo,_ I thought. _If I want to live, I need some shells._ I continued to walk quickly towards the office across the hall until I heard something. I stopped dead in my tracks, heart pounding like mad. Then there as silence... Cold, dead silence...

I tried to stay still, but it couldn't help but twitch my hand. Literally, as soon as I have done so, a deep hiss sounded on my right. I began to whimper.

_Holy shit_, I thought. _It's one of _THEM_..._ Trembling, I slowly turned my head, begging god to let me be wrong. I didn't even get time to react. It swiped at me with an uppercut motion, knocking the gun out of my hand and tearing my eye-patch off. I screamed. I flew over to my side in attempt to escape the I landed, I spied something under the desk. A box of shotgun shells.

With overwhelming joy, I snatched the ammo and loaded the was only a few, but it was enough. With the 12-gauge in one hand, I scrambled to my feet and faced it, sneering. I aimed the barrel to its head.

I shouted. And with that, I pulled the trigger, blasting half of its elongated head. It didn't even shout or screech. It just slumped to the ground, twitching. The blood sprayed onto the wall began to deteriorate the concrete.

Panting, I turned around and began to walk to the private chambers. That's when I heard it. Dozens and dozens of little pitter patters coming towards me.

_No_, I thought. _No, not now. Oh, god please no..._ I turned back around, expecting to see hundreds of face huggers come at me. Fortunately, it was only another Xenomorph, but that didn't slow down my heart rate. _But if it wasn't the Xenomorph that made those weird sounds, then what were they?_

The Xenomorph stood there, hissing, spitting at me, almost as if it was taunting me. With an evil smile, I pointed the barrel at the xenomorph.

"You think you can fuck with me? HUH!?" I shouted, about to squeeze the trigger. I stopped when it began making little noises. Short, little bursts of growls and hisses. It was making that noise... Almost as if it was...

"Are you fucking laughing at me!?" I exclaimed. "I'm going to wipe that fucking smirk right off you-"

I stopped. And I swear, my heart skipped a couple of beats. Behind the xenomorph were dozens and dozens of face huggers, all crawling at amazing speeds. They all scuttled past the smirking alien and charged at me.

With a yelp, I shot at them, both pumping the shotgun and the trigger simultaneously. They all scattered, all trying not to stay in one group. One jumped, and I took it out. I backed up, and continued to fire at them.

As if my bad luck wasn't enough, I heard my gun click instead of firing. My blood ran cold as I realized that the shotgun was empty. I turned to run. There was just too many of them!

I only ran for a second when I tripped over a book. _FUUUUUUUUUUCK!_ I screamed in my mind. I turned over, trying to get back. I was then plagued face huggers, each desperately trying to cling to my face.

One by one the entered the room, only to jump at me and claw at me. I swatted at them, doing my best to best them. One had its upper claws on my cranium. With one angered, powerful swipe, I smacked it across the room. To my surprise, one successfully jumped to my face and warped it's tail around my neck, chocking me.

I gurgled, gasping for air. In the meantime the face hugger was clawing at my my one good eye, I saw a slit at its center. That very slit opened, and out came a fleshy, tube-like appendage. I knew very well what it was for.

_Oh god!_ I thought._ No! I don't wanna die!_ The appendage bumped my nose, trying to aim for my mouth. I pulled and pulled on it, attempting to rip it off my body. All that did was tighten its tail on my neck. Then got an idea. An idea that may save my life...

A few years back, I owned a snake for a while. It was a birthday present for my son. Once, it got caught around my neck and nearly killed me. In order to pull it off, I had to pull the snake up, not away.

The face hugger was nearing its own success on turning me into an incubator. I attempted to pull it up, and immediately it's tail slightly loosened. In triumph, I began hefting my arms up and pulling it off. I yelped.

_I'm doing it!_ I thought. _I'm going to survive! I'm going to-_ my hand slipped. The face hugger snaked its claws around my head. I felt the appendage go inside me. But it didn't go inside my mouth. No... It went somewhere else. It... _**It stabbed me in my eyeless socket!**_

Immediately I felt immense waves of pain pass on the inside of my head. The face hugger was lopsided, holding onto the appendage pierce my brain to the back of my skull. I felt the appendage curve in my head and stop. The I felt a warm, smooth liquid slowly secrete from the appendage.

My whole body just went limp. The tears in my brain must have paralyzed me. I just laid there, doing nothing. I couldn't even move my eye. Half of my mouth was free, but I couldn't scream. I breathed, but couldn't scream. My head felt hot and my body was ice cold. My heart hammered in my chest.

I twitched my hands, but I couldn't move. I blinked, but I couldn't move my eye. I layer there. Seconds passed. Minutes. Moments later, the same Xenomorph that I saw earlier came into the room. I couldn't see it, but I knew it was there. And to confirm my suspicions, it's eyeless face hovered over mine.

My lips trembled as I struggled to speak: "F-fuck... Y... You..." All it did was snort in my face. Then it reached down and gently picked me up, careful not to touch my face. The whole time this was happening my vision was fading.

I felt extremely nauseous... It felt like I was in water... My body felt like it was vibrating... I felt weak...

My body was getting colder... Everything was getting dark...

The Xenomorph carried me to a cave I didn't recognize. With my one good eye I saw others. Other people who tried to survive and miserably failed. One was screaming in pure agony. I saw that her chest slightly protruded, sounding a few bones snapping in the process. With one, loud screech, a xenomorph infant suddenly burst out of her... Spaying both blood and viscera everywhere in front of her. I felt sick to my stomache. I wanted to throw up, but I actually hadn't eaten anything for about two-in-a-half days.

Within moments, I was propped onto a wall and held there while two other xenomorphs began secreting some strange fluids out if their mouths and rubbing it on me. I already had a good guess as to what it was. The liquid was actually my were weak now, but they would get tougher the dryer they get.

It didn't take long. They covered my arms, legs, even in between my fingers. The only parts they left were my head and chest. Then they left. Just like that. I wanted to move so badly, but I couldn't. My body was getting colder by the minute. The only warmth I felt was in my head.

I felt the Xenomorph embryo grow and slightly squirm inside my head. It felt so disgusting... So vile... but I'm even more surprised at the rate it grew.

It might die since the tube entered the wrong way, I thought. God, I hope it dies. At least I would be taking one more down with me if I die.

I smiled at that. Even if I die, it would die as well. I'm sure of it. I felt myself slipping away, sinking into darkness. Ugh, I felt so weak. So... Tired...

So this is what dying is like, I noted in my mind. I felt extremely tired, as if I worked all my life and never slept...

My breathing slowed... My vision darkened... Everything seemed to swirl around me like food coloring dripped in water...

_So tired..._ I thought. I closed my eye, welcoming death. This is it. I'm going to die... But it's not so bad. I feel... Nice. I actually feel comfortable... My heart was slowing. I barely felt it at all.

My lips twitched, and for the last time, I spoke. "Carol... I love you... Take care of Jimmy... M-my son..." My tongue and lips both felt slack. A single tear formed in my closed eye and slid down my face as I drew my last breath.

It felt as if i stopped breathing, because I couldn't move my chest anymore. seconds passed, minutes went by. Honestly, i couldnt tell the difference. my mind swan in an extremely slow pace... i felt... so... cold... i could feel it coming... everything felt dark... i couldnt even hear anything... _God is the greatest..._ Was my last thought.


	2. Chapter 2: Awoken

**Ok, so hopefully this'll be longer than the first chapter with better detail. It took a while, but I finally finished the final draft for this chapter. Hope you all enjoy :)**

* * *

I awoke with a start. My mind sluggishly swirled with memories and strange but oddly familiar voices… I felt like I was floating in an encased room… A dark encased room… I couldn't see anything… I couldn't breathe…

_I'm dead,_ I thought. _I really am dead._ So this is what death itself feels like. Alone… Cramped… Hopeless… And… Warm? Wait, Warm? I can't feel anything. No wait… Soft… Where ever I am, it's soft… Very… Squishy.

_I'm not supposed to feel,_ I thought._ I'm dead! Dead people don't feel. Unless… I'm alive… I'm… I'm alive! _I don't know how, but I was still alive. But I remembered the face hugger clinging onto my face… Is the face hugger still in my head? I don't feel anything. In fact, I feel pretty good.

_Or maybe I am dead, and I just don't realize it,_ I thought. But I can feel… If I can feel, maybe I can move as well. But I doubt that I could move, given the fact that the face hugger pierced my brain. But… What about my good eye? The face hugger was lopsided on my face, so I was still able to see. Why can't I open my eye? Is it paralyzed as well as my legs?

I tried moving. All I did was tremble and squirm, which instantly made me tired. Before trying again, I realized that I wasn't breathing. Instantly I felt woozy, wanting to gulp down air. I began to panic. Without warning, I immediately began to struggle, which was hard against the squishy restraints I had. With effort, I wriggled my body, attempting to swim. I tried to move my arms. I couldn't feel them…

I started to feel light headed. I forgot about my arms, focusing on escaping this unknown room. My arms are probably paralyzed anyway. What was more important right now is me getting air into my lungs. I tried wriggling my body, trying to crawl or swim in this strange room I was in. Surprisingly, I bumped into a wall within seconds. I wiggled my head and tried to find a door, but this wall seemed to curve upwards. I then moved up, but the wall seemed to go on.

_Fuck_, I thought. _I'm really running out of oxygen._ Breathing in here was very weird. It was as if I was breathing in water… But I didn't care. I just wanted out. I stretched my body, and found that I was trapped in a cramped space. In fact, I think I'm stuck inside a giant metal bubble of some kind!

Ice, cold fear touched my heart. _IM GOING TO SUFFICATE_! Was what my panicked thinking process was. I was panicking even more. Began to struggle in the little space I had. I desperately tried to find an exit, hoping to escape this night mare. Then I felt something… Yes… A hole! I dove into the hole, but it was too small for me. I couldn't see, but I felt it on my head. I backed up a little, and dove straight into the hole. There was a loud crack, but the hole was still too small. I dove into it even harder, and I passed through it in ease.

This time, I was in a tunnel. A soft tunnel. The walls gave way easily as I pushed my head against them, but were rubbery. I also felt something hard under me. It felt like a dully-barbed pole. But I still didn't care. I needed to breathe! My lungs felt as if there was nothing but water in them. They began to burn, as well as my body as I rushed myself through the tunnel. I wanted so badly to escape this fucking nightmare.

With some effort, I exited the rubbery tunnel and entered a larger, but cramped cavity. It felt as if this room was filled wet, squishy pillows. It was difficult to navigate through them, especially if they were just getting in my way. I tried lifting my head, but stopped when I felt a ridged ceiling with a perfectly aligned pattern, like stripes. The ceiling felt… Strange. The material was unknown to me. But I didn't dwell on it. I was still suffocating.

My movement now became sluggish, and it felt like the inside of my head was getting darker… I felt weaker than before… I moved around, but I still couldn't find an exit. I then began to viciously squirm around in the room, in a desperate attempt to find an exit.

_I need a fucking door!_ I shouted in my head. _Any fucking door!_ I started to feel tired again. My movements decreased dramatically… I felt my heart slow down… I thruster my head up one more time. My head bumped into the rigid ceiling and it emanated a crack so loud that I felt it. Then realization struck me. The only way out was to break out. I could make hole in the ceiling and escape.

I forgot about my need for air and focused on the ceiling in the darkness. I lowered my head, and shot up, hitting the ceiling. Again, there was a loud crack, but it was loose this time. Muck more loose.

I lowered my head, shot up, and hit the ceiling. Lowered my head, shot up, and badly damaged whatever was in my way. Then I went as low as I possibly could, and with all of my remaining strength, I head butted the ceiling once more. There was one, horrifying snap, and I went straight through the cage-like room. There was a covering over it too, like wet paper.

_FREE!_ I shouted in my head. And with that, I fell on the floor with a wet _PLOP!_ It was painful, but I didn't care. Instinctively, I emptied my lungs and drew in air. What came out of my mouth was unknown to me. Whatever it was, some was still in my lungs, which made it both painful and difficult to breathe.

I sputtered and coughed. Every time I spat out the liquid, I breathed in, letting the cool air refresh my body. The feeling was… Delicious. It was as if this was the first time I've ever breathed…

Within moments, my breathing became normal. Relief spread through my body as I took each breath. The cool air soothed my entire being, relaxing both my mind and body. The whole time this happened, my vision was acting weird. Though it was clearing up a bit, everything was very blurry, and the blinding light didn't help at all.

Then the noise… It was as if someone was holing cups to cover my ears. I tried to twist my head. I couldn't. Instead, I only rolled my body over. Something was wrong. I know it. I don't know what was wrong, but I know. I just do.

_Did they cut off my limbs? _I wondered. The very thought of the xenomorphs ripping off my limbs made me feel light headed. But… They couldn't have mutilated my body. I would have died from blood loss, and I strongly doubt that a xenomorph would have any medical experience to stop any sort of bleeding.

_Where am I?_ I thought. _If I'm not on the wall, then I must be- _My whole body instantly twitched. I felt something come towards me. My vision began to clear a bit, and colors became more apparent, as well as shapes and sizes. Fear gripped my heart heart as I spied a pair of black, clawed feet come at me. Since I was so low to the ground, I couldn't see the body of the xenomorph, but I recognize those feet anywhere.

I felt a clawed hand close around body and slowly lift me up. I flipped and threw my body in the xenomorph's grasp, struggling for my life. I screamed, only it wasn't a scream. It sounded more like a loud squeak. My throat felt hoarse. I screamed again, only to sound like a desperate screech.

Within a few moments, I was face level with the xenomorph. But something was off, extremely off. The size of the xenomorph… It was…

_HOLY SHIT! _I screamed in my head. What I saw in front of me was the queen… The queen that made all of the eggs in the first place… The very queen that killed more than three quarters of the whole fucking colony. That queen… And here I am, in front of her. Face to face with the killer who was responsible for the deaths of thousands of people.

I quivered in her grasp, forced to imagine what she might do to me. I tried to struggle more, but her hold onto me was too strong. My vision blurred again, and I felt weaker now. I stopped moving, once again accepting death.

She leaned forward, moving her seemingly eyeless face towards mine. I moved my head back as far as I could… Her face got closer… And she… Nuzzled me?

Confusion clouded my mind as she then cooed and began walking. _What the fuck is going on? _I thought. Then she started to move along the wall. _Where is she taking me?_ I couldn't see where she was taking me. All I could see was the caves we were passing through. All the stalagmites hung from the ceiling, all looking too dangerous to be under.

There was a sharp turn and we faced a wall. But The xenomorph kept going, as if the wall wasn't there. At first, I thought the queen was going to run into the wall, but to my surprise, she didn't bump into the wall. In fact, it was the opposite. She literally ran UP the wall! As if she's been doing this for years, she expertly scaled the wall, navigating herself to a hole almost invisible to the naked eye.

_So that's how your kind got to places so fast!_ I thought. _Smart bastards…_ She fit into the hole without a single problem and crawled through a network of more tunnels. Unlike the tunnels we were in, these tunnels were more narrow, and a tighter fit too. But we both fit in perfectly, like a key in a keyhole.

I kept silent the whole way. I didn't even move. I already knew it was the end for me, reguardless of what was going to happen. So I just let myself go. Just like that.

The large xenomorph took another right and jumped off a nearly invisable edge. I heard noises… Strange, wet noises. I could barely see at all, save for the blurry colors and nearly unrecognizable shapes. It sounded as if some one was handling meat it their bare hands. Mixed in with those noises were the sound of slight squeaks and horrible, blood curling slithering.

_No…_ I thought. _She… She brought me into the hives interior..._ I felt cold. Eternally cold. Once again, fear took me in. I shivered and trembled… I had just freed myself… And I was caught again…

She brought me closer to the noises. This time, I saw colors. One, large red mass with smaller, slightly dark beige shapes crawl on the red mass. I didn't understand at all. What was she going to do with me? Why did she take me to this particular cave?

Then she dropped me. She dropped me and it felt as if I had just jumped off a cliff. But the fall had a quick end. As soon as I hit the end, there was a loud _PLOP!_ and I saw nothing but creamy red. I had landed on a couschin of some kind, but it felt wet and a bit warm. I squirmed, unsure of what to do.

_Oh god,_ I thought as I felt something slide right up against me. I shivered in cold disgust as I felt another. _Where the fuck am I?_

I took in a few sharp breaths, but as I did, I felt… Different. It was so strange. I felt… New. Better, for lack of a better word. It was weird. VERY weird. I didn't like it.

I squirmed and squirmed, getting nothing but a response from something slithering against and past me. I seemed to only get closer to the source of the slithering sounds instead of away. But I didn't want to get closer, I wanted to leave. I just wanted to get out of this damn cave and escape. That was all I wanted.

Over time, my vision began to clear up, assisting me with recognizing what was in front of me. Nothing was really blurry now, so I thing I could see most things. But as I focused what was in front of me, I stopped moving immediately.

_What in the…_ I began in my head. My blood ran cold as I saw what was in front of me. Right in front of me… _Was a newly born xenomorph covered in blood!_ I tried to scream, but all I managed was a pathetic squeak. It was slithering right towards me at an unrecognizable speed.

I couldn't move. I was paralyzed. It was so fucking big! Even for a larvae! No, especially for a larvae! Fear gripped me like a starved shark in a feeding frenzy. My heart began to race. I couldn't think… I couldn't-

It slithered right past me, letting it's side rub against mine, lightly pushing me to the side. It didn't even make a sound. It just… Left. I was confused. Before I could move, another came from my left, completely ignoring me.

_What the fuck is going on?_ I thought for the umpteenth time as I saw them begin to gnaw on the sticky couschin, taking a small chunk of it and swallowing it whole. Then something went off in my mind… I got this strange feeling… Like I hadn't eaten in days.

Slowly I felt the hunger climb up. The trigger was from me seeing these xenomorphs eat the couschin… _No. No. No no no no…_ I looked down (or at least I tried) and studied the soft ground. But it wasn't a couschin at all… It was caked in warm and sticky blood. I felt sick to the very core of my stomache. But what was worse was the fact that what I've been on wasn't a couschin… _It was torn up flesh_.

I shivered, both mentally and physically. These newborn xenomorphs were eating raw, bloody flesh. I wanted to throw up. But I couldn't. I hadn't eaten anything.

_I want to get out…_ I thought._ Oh god please get me out…_ Then I felt something within the depths of my mind. It was… Irritation. But… I wasn't irritated. It felt kind of… Foreign. Unrecognizable. But I couldn't ponder on it at all because I heard an angry hiss from above.

Once again I felt the xenomorphs clawed hand grab me. She held me to her face and let out a confused hiss. I began to squirm, trying so hard to get out of her strong grip. But to no avail. Then I felt something… In my head…

I stopped, completely tousled. It was like an ice cold brush rubbed itself against my head. I shivered once again, feeling tortured. Then the feeling left, and the xenomorph bent down onto all fours, pressing the front of her face onto the unknown carcass. I couldn't see what she was doing. All I heard was all the xenomorph larvae slithering around, masked by the wet squelches I witnessed from the xenomorph that was holding me.

I wanted to cry. But there was no use. There was no point. I'm stuck here…

The alien that held me had now stood back up in her usual, normal position. Only this time, she had a sliver of flesh in her maw, in which she was now pulling it out with one of her secondary clawed hands. She then slightly brandished it in front of my face, expecting me to take it. I moved away. The disgusting meat nearly rubbed onto me, dripping sticky blood everywhere.

My captor growled at me, and brandished it again. And again. And again. I struggled against her grasp, trying to escape. Before I could move any further, she shoved it in my mouth.

I gagged. Blood spurted out my mouth. Blood that didn't belong to me… It was warm… Soft… Wet… I hated it. I wanted to cry out so badly I tried twisting my head, but couldn't. I tried spitting out the flesh… But…

_It's so sweet…_ I thought. Now I felt it… It was… Warm… Soft… I didn't even bother to chew. I swallowed it whole, letting it slide through my throat and fill my empty bellie by a fraction. I heard a satisfied grunt as I was dropped down to the same spot I was in before.

She then took off, leaving me alone with the larvae. _I'm alone… No one is going to save me…_ I thought. _And… I'm HUNGRY AS FUCK! _I began to tremble with starvation. I felt like an African child before the gold-crop revolution.

I pressed my face down onto the soft, warm flesh. My head felt light… My mind so foggy… I opened my mouth… I cupped a little nibble in my mouth… I ripped it off… And swallowed… I took another nibble. I swallowed again. I took a third, only this time a chunk. I swallowed that whole too.

With every bite, I felt more animal-like, doing my best to take in more and more while ignoring everything else all-in-all. But my god, this felt amazing. I couldn't really taste anything, save for the metallic-sweetness that was slightly present. But it felt warm, soft, and tender. This, was fresh. I literally shivered in delight instead of fear. In all of honesty, it reminded me of beef. Or a rare steak, at that.

I continued to eat. I didn't stop for shit, even though there were xenomorph larvae both slipping and sliding past me. I ate, and time passed by. I don't know how long, but I felt tingly. My whole body felt tight… Cramped…

I stopped eating. I was full and exhausted. I felt… Fat. Fat and happy. And I liked it. And with that, I tried to just fall asleep, even though I was on raw flesh. I just didn't care.

All of the sudden, my head began to feel lighter. My thoughts were just all over the place. I couldn't really describe it, but I felt somewhat like a radio. I don't know how, I just do. Within seconds I was picked up by the queen and was carried elsewhere. This time I didn't fight. I felt calm and sleepy. Like a tired baby.

My vision got blurry again. I could barely see now. I could barely make out the shapes and colors. All I knew was that the queen was bringing me to a wall of some sorts. It looked looked rigid at the top, and there appeared to be a large cavity on the bottom.

She set me in the cavity in a little puddle of mysterious fluids, and then started to seal me in with this thick liquid that she spurted from her mouth. It took a few minutes, but in no time at all, there was a wall that I guessed had the color of Amber.

I couldn't tell if she was still there, or if she left. All I knew was that I was alone in this strange, new place I was placed here. I couldn't tell exactly why I was put here in the first place, but nor did I care. This little puddle was surprisingly comfortable, and smelled sweet. It felt warm, and slightly thick, like heated honey.

I stretched out my body, not giving a signal care in the world. But then I heard voices… In my head. It sounded like hissing at first, but I could vaguely make out what the voices were saying:

_Huuuuuuuussssshhhhhhhh…_ They whispered. _Sleeeeeeeeep... Sleeeeeeeeep my child…_ _Reeeeeeeessssssssssst…_

I felt ingly again. It was soothing. The voices sounded so… Peaceful. So nice and kind…

_Sleeeeeeeeeep my love… Sleeeeeeeep…_

I felt extremely tired. I wanted nothing other than to sleep. I began to daze, every sound becoming muffled and blurry vision seemingly turning transparent.

I adjusted my head, letting the voices soothe me to sleep. The tingling feeling didn't go away. As a matter of fact, the tingling had become more apparent and obvious. But it wasn't necessarily a bad feeling. No, it was sort of soothing as well.

I curled up, and lay still, letting the complete and utter darkness overcome my mind.

_Sleeeeeeeeep…_ Was the last thing I heard.


	3. Chapter 3: Rebirthed

**I know, I know, its been a while. To be honest, I actually did give up on writing mostly because of the lack of motivation I was receiving. But, because of some very encouraging reviews I got recently, THE SHOW MUST FUCKING CONTINUE! Amiright!? Thanks to you guys, I shall now continue to write and finish this story! Hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

I awoke with a start. A haze of confusion got to me once again. _The last thing I remember was… Being… What? I can't remember,_ I thought. _No… I was… Being carried… I… Did… Something…? No, wait! I was put in this room-like cave and was… Sealed in._

It only took me a few seconds to realize the situation I was in._ Fuck,_ I thought to myself._ Trapped again..._ I tried to move, but surprisingly, I felt normal. Just not too long ago I was paralyzed, and now I can move? Strange… All I could remember was the face hugger penetrating my head and me falling asleep. Then the queen took me and… Forced me to eat. Then she put me in some room and sealed me in with the special paste her kind excretes through the mouth. I tried to move again by squirming my body a little, but there was a problem. The problem wasn't my body though, because I honestly felt well rested. No, it was the room that was starting to feel a bit cramped. To tell the truth, I felt as if someone stuffed me in a small keyhole, and succeeded.

For the first time, I moved my arms. I can feel them again! But it felt weird, in both a good way and a bad way. It just felt… Awkward. Like how I felt after I got shot in the eye. Only this time I felt new, energetic, and nothing like a cripple. I shifted my legs, and I felt relief. Though I got the exact same feeling as I had with my arms, it felt great, of course, I could barely move or twist my torso, but the feeling wasn't new to me. Last, I tried turning my head. The best way to explain this feeling is to say that it was the most absolute, most disgusting feeling I've ever had. This was beyond awkward, it was just plain horrific. And what scared me was I didn't know why.

It felt like something was holding my head in place, preventing me from turning left for right. It didn't hurt, but it was a bit terrifying. Though, I was never really diagnosed with claustrophobia, but being in a tight space like this nearly gave me a severe anxiety attack. Trying to sustain the little panic I was feeling, I tried to figure out how I can leave this hell hole. But I didn't need to do much, because I already felt my head push against a very soft wall.

Although I couldn't reach it with my hands, I could tell this is the membrane that was used to seal me in this room. _But that doesn't make any sense,_ I thought._ Why seal me in one room, wait for me to fall asleep, and put me in a smaller room?_ I wanted to think about it more, but then the familiar feeling of suffocation slapped me awake once again. Irritation and resentment came over me as my body's need for air increased. I fucking hated this feeling. I pushed my face against the membrane, hoping to break it open and set me free. All it took was one little nudge and I instantly burst out, feeling warm liquid escape from my presence a second time.

Once again I fell down onto the floor making a wet sound. I literally choked on bitter liquid, trying to expel this strange liquid from my lungs and take in air instead. As I did take in air, I began to viciously wheeze, shaking my chest as if I'd never learned to breathe yet. I didn't dare try to move, for I was afraid it might affect my breathing somehow. Even though that doesn't make any sense, I lay still anyways, semi-hyperventilating my lungs.

I stayed on the floor, sputtering out this mysterious liquid and shivering like a naked newborn babe on ice. My body was feeling colder now, making me slightly regret leaving that tiny chamber full of that mysterious, but gracefully warm fluid I was in not even a few minutes ago. I let time slip by a little, trying to breathe and calm myself down before doing anything. Once my breathing finally eased, I lifted my head, wanting to study my surroundings. But this time, I had room. I felt that disgusting, unnatural feeling again when I twisted my head a little. It felt… Big. Awkward. Slow to move, not to mention heavy.

I tried getting up, but failed miserably by slipping on the mysterious fluid that once surrounded me. I fell down with a loud _SCLAT!_ and bumped my head on the floor. It didn't hurt much, but it left me dazed for a few seconds. Shivering, I picked myself up more carefully this time and began to study my surroundings. I was in a cave, that much I knew. As a matter of fact, I don't think I was ever moved anywhere else. If I was moved, I most likely would have woken up, realizing I was being dragged by the Xenomorphs._ No, I'm sure I never left this cave. If anything, I would have known,_ I thought.

I had looked around some more, and froze instantly when I saw a large group of Xenomorphs sleeping together nearby. I didn't move a single muscle. Hell, I didn't even breathe. Fear gripped my heart once more, making me want to burst into a run right out of here. But doing that would be stupid, given the fact that these Xenomorphs can outrun almost any normal person and tear them in half like wet paper.

I broke my gaze from the slumbering aliens and tried to find an exit with desperation. Within seconds, I spotted a moderately sized opening in the wall a few yards from me. Unfortunately, it was located NEAR the xenomorphs. But I knew I had to escape, regardless of the circumstances.

I took one step forward, and instantly my chest met the floor, chin hitting the ground as well. I made a loud _PLAK!_ when I fell down, making the aliens stir a bit. I didn't try to get up, for fear they would have spotted me. Seconds pass. Minutes. A few more moments, and one of them lifted their head lazily. My heart began to pound like hell against my ribs. I stayed still and silent, like the statue of Abe Lincoln sitting in his chair. Another minute passed, and finally the alien lowered it's head, slipping back to sleep.

I breathed a silent sigh of relief and got up on all fours. Obviously I can't risk walking, for I might slip and fall once again. I began to crawl towards the exit. Surprisingly, it was much easier and faster to crawl. Not to mention more silent, given the fact that my shoes were steel toed. With that, it reminded me of when I had to fight in the war against the shadow pack army. Terrible times it was back then… But I was a monster with a shotgun when I got into tight situations.

I began to speed up my crawling towards the cave exit, finding it to be easier with every inch I passed. I could feel a wave of determination as I got closer to the giant, rocky doorway. I was only a few meters away from my escape rout. _Just a few meters away! I'm going to make it!_ I thought._ I'm so clo-_

_"HIIIIIIISSSSSSS…"_ I stopped dead in my tracks, fear once again punching me in the groin. I heard the sound of claws lightly tapping the floor near me, growing louder and louder. It was one of the Xenomorphs. She must have woken up and heard me.

_Sweet mother of fuck…_ I whispered in my head. I didn't move. I didn't dare move a single muscle. I could see her, crawling towards me. I uttered a whimper and began to tremble. _I'm dead… I'm so dead… God help me…_ She stopped right in front of me, and leveled her face to mine. She was… Big. Nearly twice the size bigger than me. I retreated a few inches when she pushed her face towards mine for fear of her inner mouth would pierce my head like so many others before me. She opened her mouth, pretty much confirming my fate and emanating a low pitched hiss. Saliva dripped from her lips as she hissed, making me shiver as they patterned the floor below us. _Plip... Pli-plip..._

She came close… Very close... Then she inhaled deeply… And she… Nudged me? I still didn't move, I was too scared to. I then felt something cold brush against my mind. A feeling of… something. The experience made me freeze still as a statue. She backed away from my face and turned away, making her way towards the group of sleeping aliens, only to join them in their slumber.

I lowered myself a little and looked back at them, confused as hell. _The fuck just happened?_ I thought. I shook my head. As much as I wanted to contemplate what happened, I needed to get out. I quickly made my way through the cave exit and entered another tunnel. I tried standing up again, but I fell down. AGAIN. _The fuck is wrong with me?_ I wondered. I didn't feel dizzy, but it seemed as if every move I make was awkward in a certain way. I stood on all fours once more. It was strange though… _How come I can crawl with ease, but fall like a damn toddler learning to walk?_

I shook my head once more._ I need to get back to that office and grab the shotgun. I'll need it later,_ I concluded. I began making my way down the rocky hallway, anticipating on what might happen if I was caught a second time.

* * *

I lost track of time. Hell, I couldn't even count seconds to minutes. Even though I'm not so sure, but I think it's been about an hour or so since I left the hive cave. Or else it felt like an hour. I could have only been moving for a half hour. Like I said, I can't exactly keep track of time. Instead I focused more on the cool breezes that flew through the caves.

As I trekked through the vast networks of caves, the walls began to seem familiar, like I had been here before. Ha! As if I knew where the hell I was going in the first place. During the overall time I explored the caves, I eventually regained my ability to walk again, but it was awkward. It was like walking on wooden poles that I could bend.

_Should be here somewhere…_ I thought. I had a feeling I was going the right way, though I'm not sure how. But then, conveniently, or coincidentally, I saw the familiar rectangular sliding door, although without the light this time. As I neared it, the door seemed to have been severely scratched at._ Probably from the Xenomorphs I locked out earlier. Dumb shits..._ I thought, amusing myself for the first time in weeks. Though there wasn't any light to illuminate anything, I could still make out where the key pad was, and recognize the numbers on it.

But my vision was blurry, so I could barely make out which numbers were which. I lifted up my hand and started to punch in the numbered password. But then I noticed something: My hand was dark looking. hell, it didn't even look like a hand at all. I kept it still for a few seconds, and tried moving it to see if it really was my hand. Without a doubt, it was. It moved when I wanted it to. But still, I couldn't deny that it looked weird to me. Reminded me of my old neighbors pet black komodo dragon. But I didn't care, mostly because my vision was blurry and the lack of light prevented further proper inspection.

_3...8, 2... 6... 55, and... 3. There,_ I thought as I punched in the passcode to the door. It was strange really, because with every button I pressed to enter the code, there was a small Tic! Must be my nail; I hadn't groomed myself in a while, let alone taken a shower. Too busy running from aliens to be concerned with such conveniences.

There was soft and familiar_ VSSSST!_ as the door slid open. It was dark inside just as it was out. I turned around and pressed the close key on the panel. Once the door was closed, I located the small light switch and pressed it, finally illuminating my surroundings since the last time I was here. But as the lights flickered on, I was immediately blinded with a piercing white color being burned into my skull. I yelped like a kicked dog and attempted to shield my eyes, but to no avail. Desperately, I tried to find the light switch. For about a full minute, I couldn't find it. during that time, my eyes burned like hell, not adjusting to the light at all.

Once I found the switch, I pounded it off, feeling the sweet comfort of darkness flood my field of view. My vision remained black for a while before returning to semi-normal, though my vision was still blurry. the entire time, I dropped onto the floor, covering my whole face, nearly tearing up at the headache I nearly got from the ultra bright light. Cursing myself in my head, I forced myself up and staggered towards the bathroom. The same bathroom I had a drink from earlier when I got caught and... well, turned into an incubator.

I was surprised to know that the Xenomorph inside me didn't burst out yet, but I didn't want to think about that now._ I'll write a suicide note to my wife later..._ I thought gloomily. Unlike the light switch in the main room of the administrative office, this particular had a knob to adjust the amount of lighting to my desire. I lifted my hand and turned the knob. Again I noticed how weird looking my hand was. Strange... I flipped the switch and the fluorescent light bar flickered on. The light was still bright, but was much more bearable on the lowest setting.

Ignoring the mirror, I turned on both the hot and cold faucets preparing to wash my face. Maybe that fucking weird liquid that I was in dried on my face, so maybe that's why my visions so blurry. I reached down into the water, attempting to cup it and splash on the face. Didn't work, for the water slipped right out of my fingers. Instead, I took the washcloth that was hanging near me and dipped it into the water. I slapped the wet cloth on my face and tried rubbing it. But... my face felt strange. I wiped more, but I still felt strange. Looking down, I wiped up, and up... and up... until my arms were reaching over my head, but, somehow, still touching it. _What the fuck..._ I thought.

My vision dramatically improved after the first wipe, but I still needed to dry up. Dropping the washcloth on the floor I reached for the towel and smothered my face in it. Once dry, I pulled the towel away to inspect my face. I dropped the towel and looked at my hands. To my complete and utter shock, they weren't even hands at all._ THEY WERE FUCKING CLAWS!_ I stared at these sharp appendages, completely swallowed in disbelief. I began to tremble. So did the claws in front of me. I looked down onto my body and... _MY BODY HAD AN EXOSKELETON!_ I jerked my gaze back up to the claws and staggered backwards. I lifted up the trembling claws, not believing in what I'm seeing.

_What in gods name-_ I tried to speak, but all that came out was_ "WHERAGHASH GHOOOGGHSLISHH NAAA!"_ I literally choked on my own words. I heard something shift behind me. I instantly whipped around only to discover that nothing was there. Heart beating I looked around, spotting a black, snake-like object in the corner of my eye. I jumped out the bathroom and desperately tried to run. instead, I slipped on an old puddle of blood and fell flat on my face. My whole body jerked in all directions, trying to get back up. _SHIT!_ I thought as I spotted the tail of a Xenomorph near me. I jumped back up and dove into the bathroom, slamming the door. I instantly felt a catastrophic amount of pain behind me. looking down, I saw that the tail was in the way. I slammed the door once more, trying to keep the Xenomorph away. Again, I felt pain, and the tail was still in the way. I prepared to slam the door again, but stopped.

_What..._ I thought as I studied the tail. I stared at it for a few seconds, and realized that the tail end was outside, and that it led to _INSIDE_ the bathroom! But... The bathroom was too small._ It could only fit one person and..._ I creaked the door open and saw that the blade end of the tail was outside. I followed the tails trail inside the bathroom... to behind me and... to me. The tail... It was...

My heart stopped. I no longer felt it beat inside my chest. In fact, my entire body felt numb. Instead, fear cut into me like a dozen of icy daggers piercing my body. I shivered like mad, doing my best to outweigh a certain possibility in my mind... I turned, trembling, and faced the mirror. To my horror, I only saw one Xenomorph. I couldn't see my face at all. I tried to lift up my hand and touch my face. in the reflection, the Xenomorph lifted a claw and touched its snout._ No..._ I thought. _Please god no..._ There was no Xenomorph around. I was the only one here. I Staggered backwards, and tripped over a tail. _MY_ tail...

I screamed. I screamed as loud as I could, letting out both anger and confusion. Only it wasn't a scream. It was an animalistic screech that I've only heard a Xenomorph howl when it was in pain..._ This cant be possible... _I thought in desperation.

_I... I am a Xenomorph..._


	4. Chapter 4: Alienated

**I don't exactly have a probable excuse that could explain why this chapter is late, so I won't even try. I've just been HELLA busy studying for the DMV, tests and had to apply for a job. A JOB. But, here it is. Enjoy! (Sorry if its short!)**

**Chapter 4**

_(Flash back)_

_"Do you know why we are doing this, Mr. Wolf?" The general asked formally._

_"N-no sir. I don't know…" I replied nervously._

_"Would you kindly take a guess?" He requested, pouring bourbon from a bottle into a large shot glass and sitting down._

_"My injuries?"_

_"Restate what you just said to me, without putting it into the format of a question," he stated calmly._

_"M-my injuries, sir." I told him, growing even more nervous._

_"Mmmm…" He sounded as he drank his alcohol with impressive speed. "That's partly the reason, but not what I was looking for. Son, do you know at all why you're being discharged by _me_?"_

_I felt this new concept of emotion cloud my thoughts. Fear. Fear, which I haven't felt at all on the battlefield until now. "I-I'm afraid not sir."_

_"Okay." He tipped the lip of the bottle into the glass once more, filling it only halfway. "Well then let me help you. The reason I'm discharging you is because of how you got these injuries. You mind telling me how you got them, Mr. Wolf?"_

_I honestly dreaded when he called me that name. Every fucking time something was wrong or when he was just plain disappointed, he called the lower ranked by their last names. _FORMALLY_._

_"I…" I began to stutter. Before I can answer, he slamed his fist down on the desk, spilling his drink all over my discharge papers. I nearly shit in my own pants._

_"You ran you little shit! You ran from the line of fire to take cover and stepped on a fucking mine!" He yelled out, getting red faced. "And do you know what that did?"_

_"Gave away my platoons position…" I said, looking down._

_"Exactly. Not only you lost an eye and a leg, you lost the lives of nearly eighteen men, all along with my fucking respect," he spat on the ground venomously. He picked up a pen and signed my half soaked discharge papers and threw them at me. "You are officially dishonorably discharged. Pick that shit up and get out of my fucking office."_

_I left, the papers in my hand. I was on the verge of tears as I struggled to walk with a slight limp in each step I made._

-0-0-0-0-

_No…_ I thought._ No no no no… No no no… This can't be possible…_ I did nothing but pace back and fourth in the administrative office near the bathroom, unsure what to do. My heart was beating like crazy, my breathing was severely quickened and I was confused as shit.

I paced left of the bathroom. I paced right. Then left. Then right. Left. Right. Left…_ This can't be fucking possible… This just can't…_ I thought. I walked into the rest room for the umpteenth time, looking into the mirror and just staring at myself. After a moment or two, I just walked out and resumed pacing, more panicked than _ever._

_This can't be real,_ I thought._ I must be dreaming. No, I've got to be dead._ I was shaking like a mad man, thinking and thinking to try and find a rational explanation to what I was experiencing. _Could I be unconscious? Could I be dead? Could… Could this be… Real!?_

I went to the bathroom again, looked at myself once more, and resumed to pace around the restroom entrance. _What the fuck… What the fuck… What the fuck…_ I didn't know what to do. Hell, I didn't even know what was real. There must be…

I discontinued my pacing and went to the bathroom mirror again, staring at my own reflection with mixed feelings of fear and bewilderment. I left it and resumed pacing, feeling my chest shiver from shock and horror. Within seconds I slipped on the old, nearly-dry pool of blood.

My step faltered and my entire body immediately tumbled on its side. I fell down, a series of loud _CLAKS!_ sounding around the room. My whole body flinched as the sounds attacked my ears (tympanums?). Instinctively, the direction of my elongated head darted towards multiple places as I heard them, like how a bird snaps its head around to look at something.

I stayed on the ground for a few minutes, extensively quivering. I threw a quick glance on the ground, a sense of disgust growing within this confused mind of mine. It seems that my pacing had tracked claw-shaped blood prints everywhere. I also noticed that there were fresh, but shallow claw marks dug into the stone floor. Made by me.

Shaking my head, I got back up and just stood there, struggling to think clearly. _The HELL happened to me?_ I asked myself. Figiting, I started to recollect my previous memories to retrace my steps. _I remember…_ But I couldnt. I already dug up all of the memories I could think of form this strange, alien brain that I'm housed in.

I picked myself up and leaned against the wall, barely even bothering to look around anymore. I let out a shakey breath, trying to just let myself cry. I wouldve too, if I had regular, human eyes. I wanted to cry, and I cant. I wanted to feel the familiar burn in my eyes, causing them to leek out salty, warm fluids to ease the mental torture I'm going through right now. _But I have no fucking eyes…_ I thought.

I felt my chest tighten, and my newly found claws twitch as hot, boiling anger built up within me. _I have no fucking eyes…_ I thought again. This time, I felt the muscles in my new, backwards jointed legs tremble and tail jerk slightly. _I HAVE NO FUCKING EYES!_

In the loudest scream (or screech) my fucking alien lungs could hold, I lifted my paw and slammed it into the wall, making a loud _SHCRAGGGCK!_ as the wall gave in a little. I turned towards the wall and slammed my other paw into it, breaking the hollowed-out wall even more. Then I hit it again. And again. And again. And again… And again…

I dont know how long I was there swiping at the wall, but I honestly didn't care. My arms ached and my claws hurt, but I didnt give a shit. Eventually I stopped, panting for air and nursing my paws which were now possibly bruised.

Cursing to myself, I took a step back and just stood there, holding my injured, lethal appendages close to my chest. I looked up and quickly examined the "handiwork" I accomplished in my inevitable rage. The hole was large, and some of the concrete fell freely onto the ground. I didnt take note in how much damage I did, instead I was only bewildered that I could even_ SCRATCH_ the wall in the first place. It didn't matter though. None of it mattered. Not in this hell hole.

I turned away, trying to bury in myself in thought. I nearly jumped out of my skin (exoskeleton?) when I heard the large crack in the wall sound behind me. I imediately spun around, tail dragging in a semi-circle on the ground. I stared at the crack in the wall as it began to grow larger. Within seconds, it webbed out, spreading a series of more cracks towards the ceiling.

I stood there like an idiot, gawking at the sight of concrete beginning to collapse. I followed my gaze to where the largest crack was spanning to, which was directly above my head. I felt (surprise surprise) my heart hammering in my chest once more as I was trying to anticipate what was going to happen next.

For one terrifying moment, there was nothing but silence. But before I finally realized what was happening, it was already too late. The ceiling above me came crashing down over me. A few peices of debris fell on the top of my elongated head. It didnt hurt much, but it was annoying as hell, even when I sheilded my face from the collapsing pieces of the ceiling. After a minute or two, it stopped.

I slowly took my claws away from my face, looking up a second time. I then realized that the ceiling actually wasnt made of concrete. Instead, it was hollow, made of sheetrock using iron rods as a skeleton for the wall. The ceiling was obviously cheaply made, without any reguard for protecting anyone from potential falling rocks.

I shifted my sight to the giant hole in the ceiling caused by my anger. I didnt really know how far it led up, but it was obviously farther than the light could reach.

_Fucking assholes made the ceiling-_ I thought. But I was cut off as I spotted something in the hole above me. I peered through, straining my visual organ to see what it was. _Oh fuck m-_ I began. In a spit second, the large, dull stalagmite smacked me directly on my head. Then the familiar shroud of darkness clouded my mind for the third time…

–0–0–0–0–0–0-

I had the worlds largest head ache anyone could ever have. If I didn't feel like shit before, then I felt like it now. My entire body ached, my vision was blurry again, there was ringing in my ears and my head hurt like hell.

_Fuck my life…_ I thought. I was going to try and move myself, but I thought twice and didn't even bother. I just wanted to lay here and do nothing… I'm probably injured and slowly bleeding out anyway. It'd be nice to die right about now…

"Is it still alive?" A voice asked. Within moments, I felt a poke tap the side of my head. I instantly felt a wave of pain, but couldn't react to it because of shock.

"Under all that rubble?" Said another. "Doubt it. As strong as these things are, even THEY can survive without being crushed by cave parts,"

"You mean rocks… Right?" Asked the first voice. The second voice merely grunted as I heard some debris rustle near me and footsteps fade away. _Great,_ I thought. _Now I'm hearing voices._ I lifted myself with great effort, letting the debris fall off of me.

I could barely stand. I severely staggered when I stood as if I was the drunkest man on the planet. I pushed myself onto a wall and dragged alongside of it, moving towards the main office. I kept hearing the voices chatter near the corner, which was actually at the main office.

I came to a stop and my heart fluttered at what I saw when I reached the corner. There were two people walking around the room, bending over and sifting through garbage and looking in desks. One of then looked to be an engineer, though he lacked the hat and badge. The other was this buff, beef bus of a man. He was wearing dirty, casual clothes with black, nylon ammo straps that held could hold a number of different types of ammunition. _Survivors…?_ I thought, processing what I was currently seeing._ Survivors!? Oh thank god!_

I felt relieved to finally see another human being on this god forsaken planet. Maybe they can help me get the fuck out of here! I thought. The pain I felt earlier nearly vanished when I entered the room. I let go of the wall and staggered to a nearby table, vision still a bit blurry. The sudden noises startled them and they both spun around in a 180° turn. They both got wide eyed and stared at me. The big guy just stared at me, stunned. The other began to pale to a light pink pallid color. His expression was absolute horror.

I lifted my hand as if to grab at them. I was going to say_ 'what the hell are you just standing there for? Let's get the hell out!'_ I was going to tell them that there was a hive nest nearby. Hell, I was even going to tell them the the munitions card was somewhere else, and that I would help them find it. But…

The only thing that came out of my mouth that a disgruntled, short hiss: _"HHHHUUUUURRRRSSSHHHHHKKK…."_

_What the fu…_ I thought. Then I look at my extended hand, and realized that it wasn't a hand. It was my fucking claw. I felt my heart stop once more, and I stared back at them in a mixture of both shock and fear. I had forgotten I was a goddamn xenomorph.

For a few sickening moments, the only thing I could hear was my own heartbeat. A cold pang of fear gripped my spine when I saw what the big guy was holding. In his hand was a Model-PX 418 pulse rifle. Old series, but durable enough to last a long time. It holds about 99 rounds and shoots 5.92 mm rounds, enough to rip through soft flesh in less than three seconds.

_Fuck…_ I thought.


	5. Chapter 5: The first sister

**FINALLY! Chapter five, am I right!? ok, I am DEEPLY sorry it has taken so long to update this chapter. I won't go into details, but it was mostly because of interruptions, work, and just plainly, my personal life. I Would've given up, if it weren't for the support you guys have given me. also, since I've been gone so long, I decided to make this an extra long chapter, clocking in about more than 4,000 words! Cool huh? Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

It was as if the three of us were having a standoff, or a showdown of some sort as we stared each other down. My jaw was partially dropped in fear, and my "visitors" looked at me in complete shock. I stood there, paw laid on the edge of the table. The engineer-looking guy had gone from lightly tanned to nearly pure white. He looked like he was about to soil himself. The other guy was a colonial marine. A real beef bus of a man. I could tell he was military mainly because of the badly damaged light armor he wore to protect his torso. He had black nylon straps that could hold ammo, along with severely tattered cargo pants.

I didn't know what to do. I was too afraid to do anything. Hell, even breathing seemed to elude me as I stared at them. I began to raise my paws in the slowest motion possible. I instinctively began to hyperventilate, planning on turning tail and fleeing, literally.

"G… G-k…" The engineer stuttered. His skin grew more and more pallid the longer he stared at me, obviously paralyzed in fear. The marine, however, was expressionless, not expressing any fear or desperation. Only disbelief.

"K… K-keh…" His rate of stuttering increased dramatically for less than a few moments, trying to form words. "Ehhhhh… K…" I can hear a whimper escape his lips, now beginning to form words. I raised my paws higher in a way to show peace. That didn't help, because within a spilt second, I nearly jumped out of my blackened, thick skin.

"_AAAAAAAHHHHHHHGGGGGGHHHHH!"_ Bowing my head down, I clamped the both of my paws over my ear holes and screeched in pain as the engineer let out an ear piercing scream.

"_K-KILL IT! KILL IT KILL IT KILL IT! FUCKING KILL IT! KILLITKILLITKILLITKILLIT!_" He screamed, voice cracking nearly at every word._ "THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!? ITS GONNA KILL US KILLITNOOOOW!"_

I swear I felt my ears start to explode from his terrified screaming. I staggered and leaned towards the table to my right, still clutching at my ears. Within seconds, I saw the marine snap out of his trance and contort his face into something much more monstrous than a wolfs snarling face. He lifted the tip of the rifle in an arc in the air and aimed it directly at me with an emphatic _CHAK!_

_"AAAAAAAAGGGGHHHGHGGHGHHH!"_ He roared, letting out a spray lead rounds at me. Scared shitless, I gripped the edge of the table and flipped it on its side, ducking behind the metal barrier I just crudely made. I tucked my entire body into a compact ball as well as I could to fit behind the table, flinching nearly every time a bullet hit the ground near me.

Trembling, I looked around frantically, looking for an escape rout. The only way out was the way I came in: the narrow doorway behind me. But if I get up, even for a second, I'll be nothing but a corrosive, bloody mass of flesh and bone. It was my only option.

I braced myself to bolt towards the doorway, but flinched as I felt a lead slug bitch slap my spear of a tail. I writhed in pain for a moment and tucked my tail towards my chest, nursing it to make help make the pain go away. All it did was graze the skin, but god did it fucking hurt.

The hell am I going to d- _BER-CHAK!_ The noise made me quail, sending me into a near panic attack. "FUCK!" The marine shouted.

"Why did you stop!? Fucking kill it!" The engineer screamed.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP AND RUN LIKE A PUSSY YOU ARE!" He retorted. I peeked over the table, looking for a perfect time to flee. "My goddamn rifle is jammed!"

_Now!_ I shouted in my head. I scrambled out of cover and skittered towards the exit as fast as I could.

"Oh god! It's gunna kill us!" The engineer.

"That's it! I'm blowing this fucker up!" The marine shifted his grip elsewhere on the rifle, placing his hand under what seemed to look like a… _Oh shi- GRENADE!_

I aborted my directive of escape dodged to the side of the doorway, _shouting in my head not now not now not now!_ Expertly, the marine lowered the butt of the gun and pulled the alternate trigger of the weapon. With a loud _PSOOT!_ The explosive shell whizzed in the air near my head and hit the doorway behind me. There was a severe amount of crumbling cement as the doorway caved in, sealing us all in the room.

I laid out into the ground, exposed, helpless, _vulnerable_. I tried getting up again, hoping if could dart behind the table again, but I slipped in a pile of dust and fell flat on my chin. I tried to get back up as fast as I could.

"Shit, That was my last shell…" He said, both fearful and annoyed.

"YOU IDIOT! That was our only way out!" The engineer yelled. "You…! Oh god… It's sealed in with us…" It didn't take a genius to find out that when he said 'IT,' he was referring to me. "Wait, what're you… No! Don't be stupid!"

Before I could even comprehend what was going on, the marine was running full speed at me, rifle to his chest. I managed to get up halfway, but was instantly knocked down when the marine smacked the stock of the rifle onto the side of my head. For a split second, I saw stars blur my vision as I fell on my side. Looking up, I saw the marine change his stance and began to hold the rifle like a two-by-four. He started slamming the end of the rifle on me, attempting to do as much damage as possible to my nimble body.

"Die! You! Sick! Son! Of! Bitch!" With every word he cursed out, he slammed the rifle onto me, each hit getting harder and more violent than the last. Instinctively, I kicked out a reversed-jointed leg and hit him square in his chest. After I got back up, I bashed into him with my shoulder as hard as I could, knocking him down onto his backside.

"FUCK THIS!" Cried the engineer. He turned away and high tailed it in the opposite direction of me, fleeing into the broom closet.

I didn't care about him, all I cared about at this point was escaping. I turned my heel and made a 180 turn. I began to bolt towards the exit, but instantly smacked into the pile of rubble that was _once_ the door. Like an idiot, I forgot that the door caved in. Dazed, I turned around only to have myself grabbed by the shoulders and thrown against the wall.

I had the wind knocked out of me when I felt myself collide against this obstacle. I turned around, swaying to and fro in pure disorientation. As I did, I immediately spotted the meaty fist of my attacker and had him clock it against my jaw.

I spiraled out on the floor, a severe migraine infecting the depths of my massive head. I got back up and trudged away from the marine in an attempt to gather myself, only to hear him taunt and retort me.

"HAH! Hey wade! This bitch ain't so hard to fuck up, look at 'em! Pathetic," he kicked me in the gut, making me nearly vomit everywhere. I whimpered as he towered over me, making me feel like a sheep lost in the lions den. He reached down towards me in attempt to grab me. I flinched away, worst mistake I ever made.

He grabbed hold of my left arm and positioned his legs on either side of me. His knees clamped painfully hard on my sides, holding me in place. _Oh god…_ I thought. _No! Oh god please-_

_"SSSCCCHRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"_ I felt extreme, no, pure unimaginable pain in my left shoulder as the marine twisted it. The pain only increased when he continued to twist it. I knew what he was doing. He's torturing me. Hurting me as much as he could before he kills me.

He let go for a split second, only to double his efforts to twist my arm completely off. I screeched, it was all I could do. He twisted harder, I screeched louder. I swear, I could make out a slight POP! as he lingered to finish.

I felt a small part of me begin to swell. I didn't know what it was, nor did I care. But something in my mind began to grow, like a balloon trying to reach its limit. The more he twisted and the more I screamed, the bigger it got. I paid no mind to it, given the fact that I was already in a fuck load of pain.

Within moments, I felt that balloon in my head reach it's limit when the marine tried to bend my arm in the opposite direction. I then felt an explosion inside me, scattering my thoughts everywhere. With a quick huff, my lungs produced the loudest, most high pitched screech they could make.

"Jesus Christ!" The marine shouted, letting me go and covering his ears. I took this chance to run away from him. I crawled on all three, limping with my left arm. I went into a corner and clutched my shoulder, nursing it. "You little bitch…" He began to walk towards me, an angry look contorting the muscles in his face.

I whimpered once more, letting out a sharp but soft and shaky hiss. I cowered into a little ball as he neared me, ducking my head down as if it would protect me. As I did though, I saw wood on the ground…

I felt my heartbeat dramatically increase as I realized what it was. The wood… It was a maple stock! It was the hunting shotgun I used earlier on the face huggers. The tip was under some dust and a few rocks, but I didn't give a shit. I knew it wasn't really stuck.

I grabbed the maple stock and yanked it free with my right paw. I pulled it out a bit too fast, which made me nearly throw the damn thing at him. Scrambling to get into a stance, I aimed it directly at him.

He stopped dead in his tracks, eyes widened by both surprise and disbelief. Me having these alien appendages (no pun intended) on the ends of my arms, it was difficult to wield properly. One paw stayed on the pump as the other gripped the handle. I placed a single talon on the trigger, ready to fire.

But it was empty. I KNEW it was empty. The memory quite literally slapped me in the face. I remember using it on the face huggers. All that was left in the 12-gage was a single, depleted shell.

The marine still had this surprised, stupid look on his face, as if he just saw someone try to French-kiss a frog. I cocked the gun, ejecting the depleted shell out of the ejection port with an obvious _CHIK-CHAK!_ He took a step back, looking even more stunned than before.

I tried to see myself in his perspective: an injured, but highly dangerous Xenomorph pointing the tip of a shotgun at your face. This must be really weird to him. I'd probably shit my pants if I were him.

I circled him, trying to get myself out of the corner. He kept his gaze upon me the entire time, following my every move. I heard slight shuffling behind me, but it was only just a rock that fell from the ceiling. I knew it was, mainly because that same rock rolled and bumped against my clawed foot. But the shuffling didn't stop…

"Clever girl…" The marine stated, now with a look of bewilderment. I stopped circling him, getting upset._ Did you just fucking quote a Jurassic park line?_ I thought. _AND DID YOU JUST CALL ME A FUCKING GIRL!?_ I involuntarily let out an angered growl, expressing my anger. I moved closer to him, planning on hitting him with the butt of the stock partly because I was angry, but mostly because I needed to buy time to figure out a way to get out of here.

The marine then sneered at me… "But not clever enough." Before I could understand what he meant, I head yelling behind me. I began to turn around, but was immediately struck with a hard object on the head, which forced me down on my disjointed knees. Dropping the gun, I swiveled around in surprise and accidentally swiped the engineer several feet away. He smacked against the wall and fell, clutching his arm and contorting his face in pain.

The pain I felt on my head was unbearable. I literally saw stars when I was hit. I glanced up and spotted the marine picking up the shotgun. With amazing skill, he flicked the gun up in a split second and aimed it at me, distorting his face into a victorious grin.

"DIE YOU DICK SNIFFIN' MOTHER OF FUCK!" He shouted. He pulled the trigger and the gun made a _TIC!_ sound. "What in the he-" I sprung from where I was kneeling and attempted to punch him in the face with a balled up paw. It wasn't easy, and it hurt my knuckles like hell clocking him in the jaw. I shied my paw away and held it for a second as the marine staggered back.

As soon as he straightened up again, I charged at him full speed and tackled him with my shoulder once again, knocking the both of us on the ground. I tried to get back up by placing my paws on his shoulders, but was instantly met with resistance. He punched me just below my ribs, knocking the wind out of me. He then placed the flat of his foot on my bony chest and launched me behind him.

I hit my head once again for the umpteenth time and fell flat on my back, stunned and gasping for air._ God he knows how to fight…_ I thought. I shortly regained my breath and tried to get back up, deciding that I had enough and wanted to just run away. I didn't even rise a few inches.

The marine lifted himself up and sat on my gut, placing both hands around my throat. What-OH SHIT! I mentally exclaimed. Immediately I felt my breathing nearly stop. His vice-like grip around my neck prevented me from breathing normally. He was strangling me…

I struggled under him, natural instincts forcing me to flail around like a maniac on crack. I raised myself as best I could, letting myself be in a sitting body practically dragged itself until my back hit a wall. The marine, however, never let go of my throat and followed my every move. I started choking and wheezing, wanting so bad for all this to end. My legs uselessly kicked out behind him, hitting only air. I began clawing at his arms, hoping he would let go in pain. All I accomplished from that was made deep but pathetic cuts on his arms. His response was to tighten his grip, further torturing me before I could die.

"Remember me, bitch!?" He spat between teeth. "You killed my fucking brother, you shit! YOU KILLED HIM! I will fucking make you suffer you piece of shit!" I could feel him shake me as he strangled me. I couldn't focus. I could barely make out what he looked like, let alone what he said. I could see that my vision was beginning to dim. I stopped clawing at his arms and instead gripped his shoulders. I could feel my entire body begin to stiffen in a death-like pose. I knew what was coming. I was going to die.

_I'm going to die…_ I thought. _Why in the hell am I fighting to survive? I want to die. I can't live like this…_ I stopped struggling. Or at least I tried to. My body made little involuntary movements, like my legs and tail twitching. Instinctively, I opened my mouth wide, trying so hard to gulp down air, but to no avail. I welcomed death once more, wishing it had come earlier from being shot instead of like this.

The marine bent down, only inches near my face. "Look at me you bitch." I couldn't smell his breath, but I could feel its warmth wash over my face. "Look at me… I want to be the last thing you fucking see. LOOK AT ME!" I tried to turn away from him. I honestly didn't want to look at him as I'm dying. I didn't want to witness pure anger and rage before I die. I just didn't. Twisting my throat slightly, he forced me to face him once more.

"I SAID LOOK AT M-CHHHHLACK!" I felt myself jump. I don't know why, I just did. The marine immediately stopped shouting at me, and his grip loosened almost immediately. _What…_ I thought. I instantly gasped for air when I had the marine was still on top of me, but I couldn't see his face. All I could see was the top of his head. His body felt… Heavy. And limp.

As my breathing returned to normal, I felt the feeling in my limbs come back. I was numb, but well enough alive. My heart was still beating erratically, getting ready for pretty much anything. I heard the engineer shift a little from where he was.

"Ughnnn…" He sounded, raising himself. I saw his feet shuffle around a bit as he stood back up. "What-" he stopped and let out the most fearful whimper a man could sound. I was so damn confused that I a started to get scared. He did a complete 180 and made a run for it, only to trip on some rubble. I didn't know what was happening. Before I could push the marine off, I witnessed something… _No…_

I began to taste something sweet. Warm AND sweet. I could feel it in my mouth. It was…_ No._ I thought. _No… Oh god._ I could feel something warm trickle down my chest. I tried to push the marine off of me. I tried, but couldn't. His head barely wiggled. But as it moved, the taste grew stronger and more apparent. I couldn't believe it. No, I didn't WANT to believe it. I couldn't have…

Placing both paws on his shoulders, I heaved him off of me. With a slight_ SCHLUNK!_ he fell away and his back hit the floor. I gaped in horror at what I saw when he landed.

I accidentally swallowed something when he fell away. The thing in my mouth… The warm, sweet thing… I felt it slide down my throat, through my esophagus and into my stomach. My entire body shivered like a willow tree in a storm.

I stared at the marines body… At the HOLE I left in his forehead… I felt sick to my gut, wanting to throw up so badly. I could feel my inner jaws retract back into my mouth, both opening and closing when I involuntarily flexed them.

I could feel the marines warm, slick blood drool from my teeth and lips._ Oh Jesus Christ…_ I thought, doubling over and regurgitating the only fleshy object I ingested. I sputtered and coughed, whimpering at the horrid deed I had just committed.

I backed away from the wall near the body on all fours, making pathetic whimpers._ What…_ I thought. _What have I done… I'm a monst-_

"AGGGHHHHHH!" I heard the engineer scream. I turned only to see him charging at me with an iron rod he found. He was a bit slow. I could've just moved out of the way. I could've just tripped him and run. I could've even killed him. Instead, I raised my head and waited patiently.

I was done. I didn't want to live like this. I just no longer gave a shit. _That rod'll be painful…_ I thought to myself._ But it's enough._ Finally, when he arrived, the engineer heaved the rod and swung it like a bat. I felt a massive wave of pain as the rod connected with the side of my head. The force knocked me down to the ground. I didn't try to get up. All I did was stare up at him, watching him as he raises the rod high above his head.

"Y-YOU KILLED HIM, YOU F-FUCKING MONSTER!" He screeched. His voice cracked at every word he said, which would've been funny had it been a different situation. "D-die! Die! Diediediediediedie!"

I felt a flurry of blows as he began beating me with the blunt, metal stick. I made a small yelp of pain with each strike, forcing me to protect my face with my arms. Then I felt something. I didn't recognize it, but…

"HEESSSSHHSHHHH-G-G-G-G…" The engineer stopped in mid-swing, color draining from his face. In a blink of an eye, I saw him fly across the room and hit the wall again. He fell with a grunt, with a look of surprise on his face.

I felt another set of cold pangs hit my spine at what I witnessed. The assailant stared hard at me with an eyeless face, lowering herself on all fours. The Xenomorph turned away and snapped her gaze to the terrified engineer. With blurring speed, she pounced on him and held him down by the neck.

"Ah! No! N-no! Get off me!" The engineer exclaimed. I saw a small puddle of urine gather on the floor as his pants were drenched in the same bodily fluids. "G-OH GOD SOMEBODY HELP ME! HEEEEEEELP! PLEASE! HEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!"

The Xenomorph lowered her head and snarled in his face, immediately silencing him of his useless screaming. Instead, he began to cry, muttering incomprehensible words. I watched as she lifted him up lightly by the shoulder, holding him just inches in the air. Within seconds, a face hugger scuttled out of nowhere and jumped onto his face. He spasmed, struggling under the alien to free his arms.

She let go of him and stepped back, only observing him as he got on his knees and began clawing at this foreign flesh-mask that's attached to his face. I can tell that he was trying to scream, mainly because the only noises he was making were muffled_ "MMMM! MMMMMMMMMMM!"_

He got up on and staggered on both legs, swinging his arms and flailing. He clutched his tail-wrapped throat in alarm, probably because he felt the embryotic tubes go down his throat. I watched in horror as he continued to fight a battle he'd already lost. Eventually, he got down on his knees and held his chest. He was suffocating, but not long after that, the twin sacs on either side of the face huggers tail began to inflate and deflate, feeding his hungry lungs with tainted air. Air that acted similarly like a natural chloroform.

The Xenomorph just sat down and waited patiently. With every movement the engineer made, she tracked her gaze towards him. She just watched him, still as a statue excluding her moving head. She waited. Waited for her weakened prey to drop.

The engineers' movements were starting to waver and decline the more he breathed in the noxious gas that the face hugger provided. For about a minute or two he crawled on the ground helplessly. Then his body went limp.

The alien went over to the unconscious man and examined him without touching his body._ Fuck…_ I thought._ Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck…_ As quietly as I could, I crept to the far side of the room away from the Xenomorph towards the broom closet. I looked away for a second to make sure I wouldn't step on any rubble, so I wouldn't make noise.

"HUSSSSSSSSSSSSK…" I snapped my head to the noise and saw the Xenomorph face me, on all fours and low to the ground. I stopped and stared back, heart racing. She began to crawl towards me, hissing so deep it'd make a fully grown pit-bull piss itself.

_Oh god…_ Was all I could make out in my head.

* * *

**Please leave a comment on what you think of this chapter! Support and criticisms of all kinds are welcome.**


	6. Chapter 6: A vicious family

**I am SOOOO sorry for not updating! I actually had this chapter done for nearly TWO WEEKS! But I can explain, I swear. Before I could finish the story, my computer went down for a LONG time. I spent an arm and a leg to fix it, and it took over a week for the repair to be done. plus, my iPad wouldn't turn back on, and I was in a temporary state of depression for a while, because I lost the will to write for an entire day. BUT! They are now both working and my computer is absolutely FUCKING AMAZING now, thanks to the geek squad at best buy. They are the real heroes. Anyways, ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**_12 years ago_**

_"Sir… I'm not sure how I'M applicable for the job…" I said._

_"Look buddy, I'm going to be blunt and brutally honest with you." He said, barely looking at me. "Let be get a thing or two straight with you: don't call me sir. I'm not your boss, just your over watch officer. The real boss is Adam weyland. Second: I don't give a shit about your injuries. You're going to be in a lab all day everyday, not doing jumping Jacks or running a track. Got it?"_

_"Yes si- I mean yes, of course," I replied, a bit surprised. He opened the blue Manila folder on his desk which contained my files._

_"Tell me, do you have anything to lose?" He asked me, finally looking me in the eye. "Don't bullshit me, Mr. Wolfe, this is a serious question."_

_I didn't know what to say. A few minutes into this guys' office and already he's practically tearing me apart. "Well? Family? Friends? Career? What? Come on, I don't have all day. I have about a dozen applications to file today."_

_"Well… Not really anything…" I replied. To be honest, I didn't really have a posh life after the incident. Here's a quick rundown of the most basic explanation as to why: my wife was disappointed, I was called a failure by my previous superiors and my own family evicted me. There is no way sugar coating it, that's how my life was when I came back home. The only one who didn't care about the incident was my son. But that wasn't enough._

_"Humph." He grunted. He lifted a page from the folder and read another document. "Your family lives on planet EF–12, sector 17 in Mars city, correct?"_

_"Yeah…"_

_"Buuuut…" He lifted another page. "YOU live in the neighboring planet, EF–13. The first sector, Ghrey town, right?" He began to look skeptical, furrowing his eyebrows and looking at me._

_"Yes." I said to him, gaze downcast._

_"No criminal record, which is good but…" He looked in closer at the document, bringing it closer to his face. "Judging by your files here… You've had a pretty shitty life after you were discharged. No jobs or companies want you working with them either. And…" He paused, and his features darkened as he leaned back into his seat. He looked to be deep in thought, which made me wonder what the hell he is thinking._

_"What's wrong…?" I asked, but he wave the question away._

_"Did you get an invitation here or something? Did they mail you a letter offering a job, or they called you? Or was it an E-message?" He asked._

_He was now beginning to worry me a little. "Well, they tried to call me first, but I was busy at that time. They did mail a letter though." The job I currently had was working in a market, and it offered shit pay. All I could afford was a small apartment with barely enough money to even feed myself. Another job opportunity was a godsend to me at the very least._

_He closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh. He sank into his chair, rubbing his brow with two fingers. "Oh Jesus Christ… You're one of them,"_

_"What? One of what exactly?" I asked, confused._

_Sitting back up straight, he stared at me for a moment or two while gathering his thoughts. He looked tired compared to what he was a few minutes ago. "All right, like I said before, I'll be brutally honest with you. But, since I'm obligated to tell you certain things first, I'll just let them out:_

_"'Weyland industries is currently offering you a spot to work for us. We are one of the top mining, medical, and space exploring company on planet earth. We specialize in nanotechnology, biology, and advanced machinery. We exist only for a better future'" he announced without much enthusiasm. "God I hate reading that… Anyways, here is what you will be doing. Since you are unable to fight in anyway due to your injuries, you will not be part of the militia to help safeguard the colonies, nor will you be capable of the engineering profess."_

_I listened, intent on hearing what this job is offering. "But, on the flip side, you will be an assistant to help the scientists in the biological research facilities. And to top it all off, you have a possible chance at becoming a certified scientist yourself the longer you work with up, because of your college degree, of course. Lucky you. All in all, as an assistant, you will be making about $30–35 a day. Once you become a scientist, IF you become a scientist, the salary will double, triple depending on the job,"_

_My jaw was nearly hanging off of its hinges. Holy shit! I could be set for life in just two or three years! I thought. And it was offered to me? Why the hell would I want to turn down something like this!?_

_"That's all that I'm supposed to tell you, and you have the choice of accepting the job if you sign this," he said, neatly placing the contract in front of me. I read it as carefully as I could not wanting to regret taking the job later in the future. It was mostly about the usual stuff, any crime committed will have me held responsible, sexual harassment laws, a few regulations, etc. Though what did throw me off was typed on fine print, something that is the VERY important in most contracts. I read it in my head:_

_"… And by signing this contract, you are bound to the company until your day of quietus."_

_Most contracts that I've known can last to about 20–25 years at most, others being shorter. But this particular one… This is until I die. I would have to work until I die?_

_"Wait, this contract doesn't nullify until the day I die?" I asked, feeling nervous._

_"No, it's until you retire. 'Quietus' has more than just one meaning, you know. You are kind of perceptive though, a good quality to have," he said. I gave a nod and picked up the pen. I was just about ready to sign it. Doing this would actually do me some good, earning money, learning new things, being around new people. This would DEFINITELY help me greatly. But just before the pen was even within inches of the paper, the man grabbed my wrist, and gave me a sinister look. I didn't let go of the pen, but it surprised the hell out of me._

_"I'm not finished," he said cooly. "This IS NOT the job you want. Trust me. Refuse the job, don't sign the contract, and go back to what you were doing before, as if this never happened. Just walk away, Phil."_

_"And why the hell not?" I spat, annoyed. Despite my small outrage, he didn't let go. Instead, his grip tightened._

_"You don't know what I know, Phil. You don't know what kind of shit they're doing in those colonies," he said. "I can't tell you anything, but take this as a warning. You DO NOT want to work for them." He let go of me and sat up straight, waiting for my reaction. Of course, I was too stubborn to pass this up._

_This was what I REALLY needed. Not only will I be able to support myself, but I'll be able to send some money to carol and Jimmy. At least, in some way, I could support my family once again. I took the paper and signed it. I also signed a bunch of other forms confirming I wanted the job. The superior sat there motionless as he watched me sign the contract and sub forms. He was practically emotionless._

_I gave him the small stack so freshly signed forms. He took them and placed them in a green folder. He then rolled it up and put it in an opaque cylinder. As far as I've seen, these containers are virtually indestructible and are only used by big companies. They're usually used in passing information and precious document nets without them being stolen. Once closed, it locks itself automatically and cannot be opened until a higher up uses a special key to open it. He was about to close it but stopped halfway and looked at me._

_"Last chance, Wolfe. I could destroy these before they're copied and finalized. Just say it…" He said._

_"Just send the damn thing already." I said, annoyed. With a sigh, he twisted the cap another inch and I heard a loud GLIP! Without a moment wasted, he slid the container into a tube behind him and it shot into the ground, disappearing into nothingness._

_"You just sealed you fate," He he mumbled. "That's all. Have a great life."_

_I left the office, unsure if I had done anything wrong at all._

_0-0-0-0-0_

All I did was just stand there, watching her crawl towards me in a steady pace. I didn't know what to do. _I could barely hold off the marine, how in the hell am I supposed to fight a goddamn Xenomorph!?_

She was getting closer by the second, her face holding an unrecognizable expression. I let out a terrified yelp and backed myself into the wall, curling myself into a defensive position and cowering. Just as I did so, she stopped.

She didn't move. It was almost as if she was a highly detailed statue. Hell, not even a twitch was made. I saw one paw up to make another step while the other was flat on the ground supporting her lithe body. I didn't move either, for fear she might pounce if I even breathe too quickly.

She stared. And… I felt something cold touch me. I didn't know what it was. I just felt it. It felt like a little poke. Before I could think about it, I felt something grasp me. It felt like someone was grabbing my shoulder and softly squeezing it.

But there was nothing. Nothing was really grabbing me. I whimpered quietly, and immediately the feeling went away. _What the fuck…?_ I thought. Then, for the first time since she stopped, the alien made a move.

But she didn't move away from her position. All she did was… Cock her head? Her stance didn't change, rather she barely moved at all. With her head titled slightly to the side, it made her look… Well, confused would be my best answer. I didn't know what emotion she was experiencing, mostly because I couldn't really recognize her facial expression.

I myself was confused._ Why didn't she attack…_ I thought. Then I looked at my paws and felt like an idiot. _Oh. _She moved closer, this time dangerously close to my face. I heard a series of muffled clicks come from her throat. It wasn't a growl, or even a snarl. She was… _Purring?_

I was unsure of what to do. She then ducked her head and rubbed it along the side of mine all the while purring louder. I smelt this strange pungent smell come off of her, a smell I've never noticed before. To make it even stranger, I actually felt like I recognized it. The scent made me shiver as I practically felt it burn into the back of my skull.

She pulled away and stared at me. It was as if she waiting for something. Seeing as I still wasn't moving an inch, she came closer and this time dragged her entire body against mine and purring even louder. I nearly fell to my side as she did which only made me even more confused. She practically mimicked the behavior of a cat when it meets one it likes.

She backed away and waited some more. she honestly looked like a dog waiting for food as she stared at me. But I still did not move. She rose herself a few inches and chirped loudly, making me flinch like a cringing dog. I didn't know what she wanted from me. Did she want me to follow her? To acknowledge her? To do something?

I raised a paw as slowly as I can. She snapped her gaze to it and followed every move it made. I waved it side to side, as if to say hello. I didn't know what to expect. After years of working with and studying their kind, there was still so much WY industries doesn't know about them. Hell, I had hands on experiences with them, collecting samples, studying their behaviors and such. I _still_ didn't understand them as I did with other animals.

Her only reaction to my waving was to lean in and sniff my paw, only to disregard it's existence and return her expressionless gaze to me. Within a moment or two, she snorted and walked towards the engineers limp body. Using her paw, she pushed and pulled on his arms to move them, searching for something. My guess would be for injuries, or possibly a possession of his that she might be interested in.

I lowered my paw watched as she bowed her head and sniffed his entire body. The alien flinched back an inch when the engineers hand twitched. She was silent most of the time. The only noises that came out of her were her shallow breaths. I felt a faint wave of disgust as she took an interest in smelling the little urine puddle the engineer produced.

This gave me time to look at the features of her body. As most of the Xenomorphs I've seen, there were a few different kinds of them that all acted differently depending on the job they took on in the hive. The most common that were encountered were the runners. Unlike their closest siblings, the warriors, their purpose was to scout and collect prey for breeding. They don't really kill much, instead they mostly try to drag their prey to the breeding chambers. Sometimes they carry face huggers on themselves to unleash upon their victims. They don't exactly have very good armor from their exoskeleton, but they are possibly the fastest of their kind.

The amount of encounters with warriors go hand in hand with runners. Their name greatly explains their purpose of existence. Once a runner escapes, warriors come to the fight. They differ from runners on a number of factors. Their dorsal tubes are far longer and thicker than any Xenomorph recorded. Compared to the warriors, runners tubes are smaller and less dense, allowing for more finesse. The warriors backs are heavily armored, and their exoskeleton are more durable than the runners. As protected as they are, they are still no match for a gun with armor piercing attributes, and are far slower than their sisters. Well, they are still fast, just not as much as the runners.

Looking at this particular alien, she looks to be a runner. Her tubes were barely noticeable, her natural armor was a tad bit thin, and her movements expressed her adept agility. Like all Xenomorphs, she had a superior amount of strength compared to humans. Though she wouldn't be as strong as a warrior, that much I was sure.

Just knowing the existence of these creatures bewildered me, but mostly just fascinated me. I always thought that the first aliens that man would meet were absolute geniuses. This discovery proved otherwise. _Shame on us for fantasizing it, I guess._

I admired her devastatingly beautiful form, as well as many others that I have seen, when I wasn't running away from them of course. Like her sisters, she was a sight not to be reckoned with. Perfect, like no other living being. But what fascinated me the most was the queen. Elegant… Strong… Terrifying… It's what got me to work with weyland industries in the first place. Well, that and the pay. Heh.

As amazed as I was, I didn't want to stay here. Not with a Xenomorph, despite the fact that it was highly unlikely that she would attack me. I looked around, figuring if she came here, there was an entrance nearby. I knew the doorway was blocked by debris from the grenade launcher the marine shot, but there had to be another way.

_Ugh Jesus…_ I thought, feeling the thick blood drip from my lips. I still tasted the chunk of brains in my mouth, all metallic and sweet... It sickened me to my core. I sputtered a little, trying to get it out of my mouth as I looked for an exit. The alien didn't seem to notice me. Instead, she was still looking over the body, searching for god knows what.

Within moments, I spied a little hole the size of a small fridge near the utility closet. It must've been the hole the Xeno came through. I staggered forward for a second, and began to walk towards the makeshift doorway. I was still a bit clumsy when it came to walking on two legs, mostly because I still wasn't used to this body. But partly because I was sore as hell from the fight.

I snapped my head towards the runner near the engineer when I heard her hiss. It startled me for a moment, but I recognized that it wasn't an aggressive hiss. Instead, it seemed more like an acknowledgement to me, like she noticed me a second time. She lowered her head and let out a soft hiss, bending over the engineer as if to protect it. Deciding I didn't want to stay in this godforsaken room any longer with her, I turned away and tried to make a quick exit.

I stopped and froze at what I saw. Coming out through the whole was a large Xenomorph in front of two others slightly smaller than she was. She towered over me like a brick wall. They all stood on both legs and the largest of them stared down at me, growling with her lips retracted to bear her teeth. With a surprised yelp, I jumped backwards and nearly landed hard on my ass and tail. She only took one stride towards me to reach where I was standing.

As if by some invisible force made me do so, I cowered down under her involuntarily, showing submission as she herself bent down to level with my face. My teeth chattered in fear as her drooling face came close. I didn't need to examine her form to tell what she was. This one was a warrior, no doubt. Fierce, large, lethal in all aspects and ways. I felt her cold breath wave onto my face as her face nearly pressed into mine.

I gave away a shaky breath, revealing my fear to any and all. Her face was so close to mine I could make out the exact details of it. The curved back lips, the razor sharp teeth, the tendons on either side of her mouth, the indentations on both sides of her head, that two small slits that were her nostrils. Hell, I could even see her inner jaws visible between her partially open teeth.

I could feel her slick, clear saliva drip down onto my arms. She took one, deep breath in and exhaled with a ominous hiss. She was breathing in my scent. She leaned in more, this time barely an inch away from me and my trembling, blood soaked lips. She sniffed, went lower, and sniffed some more. She smelled every part of me that was covered in blood, which included my lips, chin and paws. I stayed stationary, hoping she would stop soon.

She got lower, and continued to smell me. Though this time started smelling parts of me with no blood. I kept my stance, waiting for whatever to happen next. Then I felt… Well, I'll keep it blunt. She went even lower and… Sniffed my nether regions. Despite all this fear an surprise I've dealt with, I couldn't help but feel a small twinge of embarrassment as she examined me.

She didn't stop. Instead, I could feel her press her flattened snout into my crotch. She seemed… Oddly interested in this area, though part of me wasn't surprised, yet I didn't know why. After a quick moment, she backed up and snorted, turning away from me. I drew a sigh of relief and relaxed a little. I couldn't exactly leave, mainly due to the fact the other two warriors still blocked the exit. They both stood idle, awaiting their larger sisters' return. I could see their tails and arms sway lightly like a soldier standing at an "at ease" position.

Instead, I watched the largest alien of the bunch walk towards the marine with great interest. She bent down and sniffed the golf ball-sized hole I left in the head, tail lightly swaying side to side. Without warning, and with extreme speed &amp; viciousness, she sank her fangs into the shoulder and dragged the body towards the exit. The other two warriors immediately ran like starving raptors and pounced on the said body, assisting their larger sister in taking it anywhere but the room it was currently in.

I nearly shit myself watching them do what they just did. They acted like such… _Savages_. But that was expected of them. It's their natural behavior, and I knew it well. They dragged the fresh corpse through the hole with a bit of effort, not caring if they harm it any more it already is. The largest warrior let go of the body and let the other two take it away. She backed away and turned to face me, growling slightly.

Next to me was the runner, chirping at the warrior as she walked up to the hole with the unconscious engineer hanging on her small dorsal tubes. That was what intrigued me, the Xenomorph prancing away, looking happy. Never, in all my years of working with them, have I ever seen any of their kind act this way. I stared in awe as she reached the hole in the wall, tail tip wagging side to side.

The warrior tracked her every movement up until she exited the room. She looked at me and waited. I stared back at her, unsure of what to do. Part of me knew that she wasn't going to attack me, and that she was waiting for me to leave the room as well. Another part of me was too scared to even go _near_ her. I was too confused to move from my spot.

She hissed at me, seeming to grow impatient with me. Not a moment too soon, she took only three long strides towards me and hissed again. I still didn't move. She got on all fours, hissing even louder and went behind me. I felt her nudge me in the small of my back and push me forwards about a few inches. She stood up and snarled behind me, indicating that she's had enough.

My entire body jerked and I scrambled forward. I obviously didn't want to anger her any further or else she would attack me. I galloped on all fours towards the hole as quickly as possible to having the irritated alien as far away from me as I could.

I entered the hole and crawled on the cold cave floor. The other Xenos didn't seem to wait for the warrior and I to catch up. Instead they just kept on walking (or crawling) towards some unknown destination. I didn't want to follow them. I would've stayed behind and went the opposite direction, just to be away from these cold-blooded creatures. But the warrior behind me prevented me from doing so, drooling and hissing loudly.

I kept a steady pace, trying not to get too close to the group in front while staying a favorable distance from the warrior behind me. Though she was faster than I expected, quickly gaining speed and closing distance between the both of us within every few steps.

I quickened my pace as she got closer, forcing me closer to the prancing runner with the soon-to-be-dead engineer. The closer I was to the runner, the more I could make out a few distinguishing features. Though I was only on her right side, looking at her actually did reveal significant characteristics that set her apart from the others. Or at least that I could tell, that is.

Just below her jaw was a gray streak. I've noticed this on a few other aliens, but not particularly on the same spot. It was sort of a birthmark, really. Sometimes they had it on their arms, or on their upper backs. I've recorded one that had one a few inches above their genitalia, and another on the side of their head. The shades of these birthmarks also varied, but weren't significant to research. There really wasn't any important pattern to it, they were just ordinary birthmarks. Apart from a few scars, the most noticeable was the gray streak.

The runner turned to me and chirped. I could hear her breathing loud and clear, as well as her seemingly ninja-like clawed feet. She was acknowledging me. Though I didn't exactly know why. I turned away from her and continued on.

Eventually one of the two warriors dragging the marines body let go and left. She practically vanished in this air as soon as she jumped on the wall. The other continued to drag the body with its teeth with some effort, content on completing whatever task she set herself.

_Where the fuck are we going…?_ I thought. I had absolutely no idea no idea where we were headed. As if answering my mental question, we turned and immediately went through a large opening that looked like it could easily fit a tank with no problem. I stopped, jaw dropping in amazement at what I saw._ Whoa..._

* * *

**I know, terrible close for a chapter, but bear with me, ill make a better one for seven :)**

**Leave a comment if you liked it! And please, Let me know if I made a mistake, whether it be a typo or something that isn't lore friendly to the magnificent alien franchise.**


	7. Chapter 7: The nest

**Hey guys! I just want to let you all know that I'm most definitely NOT dead, and I am continuing this story. I'm sorry it took this long to update, so here are my reasons: School, home, work, FALLOUT 4, FALLOUT 4, FALLOUT 4, FALLOUT 4, FALLOUT 4, FALLOUT 4,FALLOUT 4, FALLOUT 4. So without further ado, ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!**

* * *

Chapter 7

I sat down with my jaw low to the ground. _Holy shit..._ Was my only thought. I looked around in this hive-like cave and saw that there were dozens and _dozens _of Xenomorphs everywhere. Less than a hundred, but this was the first time I've ever seen a cluster of them of this amount in one place. There was also this distinct, pungent smell all around the cavern. I somewhat couldn't grasp what it was. To me, it was sort of a mixture of hot, dried urine and sweat, with elements of other scents I couldn't recognize. The smell didn't make me gag or recoil; instead, it was... Acceptable, for the lack of a better term. But what was strange was that I recognized it. Again, it confused the hell out if me.

The entire cavern was buzzing in activity. There were some Xenomorphs crawling on the walls, others were were walking on two legs patrolling the many clusters of eggs that littered the floor. To my disgust, some were on all fours over large red mounds of... Freshly slaughtered... People. It didn't take a genius to figure out that they were feeding.

Some were over near a corner, maybe about nine or ten of them, all sleeping in a corner to my far right. They huddled all together and cuddled, barely twitching in their slumber. The walls, ceiling and floor was covered in this dark, fleshy yet hard substance. None of the scientists knew what it was, but knew where it came from. Some of the Xenomorphs -not all- have special glands in their mouths that excrete this substance. Some runners had it, and it was extremely rare to see a warrior have them as well.

The runner I met earlier darted in front of me with the engineer on her back. She was immediately met with another Xenomorph, one that I don't think I've ever seen before. This one looked... _weak_. She had had dorsal tubes so small the seemed nonexistent, and her claws didn't look all too sharp. Even her tail didn't look all that muscular and sharp. She had seemingly no natural armor and was just plain small compared to the others. She looked like she had just molted from a larvae. She must be one of the drones, the worker bees of the hive. Some even just called them breeders, because they mainly took care of the eggs and larvae.

The runner I met earlier chirped and carefully let the engineer down in front of this mysterious Xenomorph. She bent over the engineer and sniffed him lightly, drinking in his scent. The dainty alien purred loudly and nuzzled the facehugger on the his face, gingerly pulling him into her arms and carrying him away almost as if he was a child. This behavior... It's not something one would expect, especially if they've worked with them for years.

I watched as the drone waddle to a nearby wall and pushed the engineers back against it. Two others came over and began to press their mouths to his sides. I stayed where I was and surveyed the actions of these creatures in morbid interest. I saw a sticky, dark colored goop ooze out of the side of their mouths and drip down from their lips. They began rubbing their slime-like fluids on him, using their paws as tools to help smear this strange fluid all over him. It didn't take long for them to saturate the legs and hips of the unconscious man with the sticky fluids.

They eventually covered his entire body leaving only his head. The two assisting aliens walked away while the first one stayed behind to survey the work. She lifted her paws and clawed at the strange soft webbing, exposing most of the engineers torso. With a satisfied sigh, she climbed on the wall and disappeared into a small hole near a pillar-like stalactite in the ceiling. Watching the whole ordeal made me self-conscious of my own mouth.

I turned away from the engineer who was currently plastered onto a wall. _I need to get out of here..._ I was trying to formulate some sort of escape plan as I looked around. Though I doubt that they would really do anything to stop me from leaving, I still wasn't sure if they would just let me go. A few warriors seem to guard the entrances around this large room-like cavern.

I twisted my entire form to face the ominous screeching behind me. It wasn't close, but it made me jump a little as it reached my non-existent ears. The warrior, the largest one I've met from the office, snarled at some of her sisters. She approached the group that was feeding and roared at them, something I've only heard when the Xenos break and fly into a rampage.

The others backed away immediately, some even whimpering in fear of the savage warrior. She then dove into the bloody meat pile and began swallowing chunks of flesh she ripped off with her razor sharp teeth. A runner slowly approached the pile, obviously wanting to feed as well.

The warrior snapped at the runner almost immediately. She raised herself and made herself look bigger while placing her paws directly on top of the pile defensively. The runner audibly whimpered, bowed down submissively and slowly backed away. I almost felt bad for her when the warrior just resumed savagely feeding on the pile. That warrior is an asshole, and I bet no one would have any doubt about it.

I turned back and struggled to walk towards the entrance. There was another warrior at my exit, but she didn't do much of anything. She just laid there and did nothing but look at me. I slowed my pace when I came near her, almost literally dragging my side against the wall opposite of her. I froze. She gently pulled her lips back to expose her ivory teeth and let out a soft hiss. This time I only felt a slight twinge of fear instead of behaving erratically out of shear terror. Her body remained still, only moving her head and jaws from hissing. She stopped after a moment and stared at me. I stared back.

_O... Kay?_ I thought. Before I resumed my walking, I heard a tiny yet loud squeak. It didn't come from the warrior... I swung my body around, letting my tail whip at the wall just to see what the squeak was. _"SKREEEEEK!"_ I heard it again. I looked around, couldn't find the source. _"SKERRR-REEEEE!"_ What the fuck is-

My entire body went rigid. _Oh god._ I thought. _The fuck is that...?_ I felt something touch my clawed foot and grab my leg. I didn't look down; I stayed as still as possible without so much as a twitch. I felt it crawl higher, touching my calf and thigh. Then I felt another crawl on me, this time on my other leg. It crawled over my crotch and hips, over to my lower back with untraceable speed._ It's on my back... It's on my back... It's on..._ I then felt it creep on my shoulder and touch my left upper arm. With my lower jaw chattering with my upper, I slowly turned my gaze to my left arm.

I don't know how long I stared at it. All I knew was that there was a FUCKING FACEHUGGER ON MY ARM. It took me a moment to process this information. In the meantime, it curled it's tail to whatever was on my back and wrapped it's spider-like legs on my arm. Meanwhile, the other one was still crawling up my leg, taking its time to reach a comfortable spot. In the edge of my vision, I spotted another FACEHUGGER crawling towards me. I watched in absolute horror as it reared itself on its legs and launched itself in the air. As soon as it landed on my chest, I lost it completely.

_"SCHREEEEEEAAAAAGGGCK!"_ I screeched. _OMIGOD THEYRE ON ME!_ I waved my arm around like a madman and swatted at the parasites on my body with the other. _JESUS FUCKING CHRIST GROSS AND WEIRD MOTHER OF FUCKING GOD!_ The warrior near me jumped up so high in surprise that she hit the low hanging ceiling and ran the hell away. I dropped down onto the ground and squirmed like a worm being touched on a dry sidewalk.

I furiously slapped and swatted at the facehuggers on my body. On flew a few feet away from me while the one on my arm clung onto me for dear life, screeching and squeaking loudly. The third one jumped off and scuttled away, leaving the last facehugger squeezing my arm with its many legs. Finally, I grabbed at it with my right paw and forcefully pulled it away. It delayed for a second before it finally let go of my arm only to feverishly grope the air for something to hold onto with its many legs.

I immediately tossed the facehugger away from me. It slapped against the wall and landed on its back, kicking its legs and tail in the air erratically. It looked like a turtle struggling to get itself on its feet despite it being on its back. I flopped, jumped back onto my feet and shivered maddeningly in pure disgust. Without looking back, I bolted right out of there. I went as fast as I could; hell, I barely even noticed I trotted on all fours.

_Fuck this,_ I thought._ Fuck this shit. I need to go... Need to go..._

* * *

I slumped over to the wall and panted slowly and heavily. Small globs of my spit excreted out of my cheekless maw and dropped to the ground. I've been salivating for more than an hour, and I don't know why. I just watched as the thick, silvery fluids streamed down to the floor as if someone was tipping over a full cup of corn syrup. I tentatively brought a paw up and attempted to wipe my mouth.

I was somewhat successful, but as I did, I also smeared some of it on my face. God it felt like industrial lube. It reminded me of the time my son brought home crudely made flubber. He tripped as he ran to me and it all got on my face. I couldn't help but laugh at the time. _Jimmy..._

The drooling didn't stop. I rejected the thought of wiping my face again, mainly because I didn't want to smear more of that damn saliva on my face. I decided to just ignore it for the time being, it really isn't the most important thing to focus on right now. I moved away from the wall and stood straight on both my legs. My _new_ legs. It was a bit hard to walk normally like I used to, given that these legs were _very _different than the human legs I was used to. The other Xenomorphs made it look _so_ easy when they walked, even though they usually stayed on all fours. As far as I could see, that is.

Every breath I took was filtered through my hollowed-out maw that was saturated with my slobber. A few droplets of saliva flew out after every exhale I made, usually flying only a few inches away while occasionally one made it to nearly an entire foot away. There was no way to control it, so I am forced to deal with it.

_Aw shit._ I thought. _Dead end..._ I stopped at the wall that was scarred from industrial machinery. Looked to be an excavation, possibly to dig up more fossils of useless fish and birds of the planet. I looked around casually, as if I _weren't _a seven foot tall black monster with highly corrosive blood and razor sharp talons. I turned back and headed down the tunnel. I haven't _exactly_ planned on what I would do after I got out of the hive... Or nest, or whatever the hell I was in.

I hissed in frustration as I walked right into another dead end. _Great,_ I thought. _Now I'm lost._ I turned back with a sigh and continued own a different tunnel. God I hated the underground colonies and their goddamn tunnel networks. So damn confusing, they all are.

After a minute or two of walking and an eternity of hearing my own heavy breathing, I finally reached a corridor that was sealed off for construction. There were signs put up in a few places warning those of danger beyond a certain point. Some red tape was placed to keep residents away, as well as small metal fences that looked to only prevent toddlers from passing through. There was also some loose plastic wrapping covering tarnished metal beams and boxes. Some of the wraps hung from the ceiling of the corridor and was severely torn in many places. I pushed the wraps to the side and passed through into the unfinished hallway.

_Dear god..._ I thought. Pools of dark, thick blood flooded the floor with chunks of flesh and body parts. There was a ripped up marine to the side, limp with pallid skin. Hundreds of spent rifle cartridges littered the floor and boxes everywhere, and the bullet holes on the walls indicated that the struggle, fight or whatever happened took place here._ Holy shit..._

The blood was cool to the touch on my clawed feet, which meant that it was here for a while. I looked towards the dead marine and saw that his gut was ripped open with his viscera spilled onto his lap. Next to him was his pulse rifle...

I slowly strides towards his body and bent down. The stench of the room was... _sweet. _I don't know why, it just was. _So this is what a xenomorph smells when there's blood..._ I thought. On impulse, I inhaled deeply, drinking in the sweet stench of the room. I exhaled out through my maw, and inhaled once more through my nostrils. The smell reminded me of the Bloody Mary my ex-wife always enjoyed, with a sliced strawberry soaked in the drink. The smell was intoxicating as hell... It made my head cloud up a bit...

I snapped out of my trance and found myself kneeling in front of the dead body with my face barely inches away from his, hissing menacingly. I had my paws on his shoulders as well, pressing his back against the wall. My silvery slobber dripped onto his chest plate and soaked the drying innards and guts on his lap and mixed in with the sticky blood on the ground. I was going to inhale the scent again before I forcibly tore myself away from him.

_Jesus fffuck..._ I thought. I looked away from the body, clearing my mind as well as I could. I felt my stomach ache and snarl softly. I placed a paw on my abdomen and shivered._ God I'm starving..._ I looked at the body again with a blank mind. Then to the rifle. Then back at the body.

_Well... He won't need it anymore..._ I bent down next to him slowly, my invisible eyes never leaving his blank stare. I clutched the butt of the rifle and lifted it gingerly. With a quick inspection, the weapons mag was empty, but the gun itself was still functional. There was a significant amount of blood on its barrel, so it was probably jammed. If that was the case, all it needed was a little cleaning. I lifted it higher, and found that the marines hand was still gripping the handle. It appears his body was still in rigor mortis, though since I was able to move his arm, it seemed to be fading away.

I gave a little tug and his hand slipped off. As soon as it it lightly splattered into a tiny pool of blood, I was upon him. I immediately dropped the rifle and pounced on him. It all happened so fast... My right paw grabbed his head and forced it to the right while my left gripped his shoulder and held him in place, exposing his pale neck. I felt my lips retract to bear teeth and fangs... I heard myself let out a sinister hiss as my fangs pressed against his flesh in a vampiric manner...

I pulled myself away and shivered like a winded tree. I whimpered as a deep, ravenous hunger enveloped my entire being. My stomach growled deeply as I felt the walls of my intestines grind against each other. Breathing heavily, I tore my gaze away from the body and stared at the wall.

_One... Two... Three... Four... Inhale. One... Two... Three... Four... Exhale..._ I counted in my head. It helped a little, but that didn't stop that metallically sweet scent from penetrating my nostrils. I looked at the rifle, now completely covered in drying blood on one side. It looked to be an M41A-pulse rifle, standard. Nothing fancy, but effective as hell in nearly any situation. I wanted that rifle so damn bad...

_But I can't get it near that fucking marine..._ I thought. Even a few feet away from him I could still smell his body as if his guts were jammed up my nostrils. I started to turn away when I heard something swish in the pools of blood. I snapped my head towards the noise and spotted a Xenomorphs tail bathe in thick blood. For a second I thought a warrior was behind me. But after a quick inspection, I traced the tail from its spear headed tip to my backside. It was MY tail.

_Ech! Fuck..._ I thought as I watched the blood cake my tail several inches towards the base. _Wait..._ I thought for a moment, looking at my tail. Then I looked at the marines body. Then my tail. Then the marine. Then back at my tail... I swear one of the lights above me flickered on when an idea popped into my head.

I turned so that my right side faced the body and rifle. I stared at the butt of the gun using only my peripheral vision. I was going to use the tail to try and drag the weapon towards me, which would be an amazing idea. Half excited, I began to concentrate and wiggle my backside. Nothing. I tried again, nothing.

_How the hell do I do this...?_ I wondered. _Fuck I don't know how to use my tail._ I started to get irritated. Hissing, I concentrated harder, even going as far as clenching the muscles of my hind legs and posterior, but to no avail. Giving up, I raised myself and strided down the corridor. I obviously can't go near the body without resisting this... _urge_. I held my gut with a single paw as I walked away, ranting to myself silently.

Within seconds I slipped over an object like a skateboard and fell on my side. I heard the object slide and hit the wall as I stepped on it. With an angered hiss, I picked myself up and walked towards the object that made me fall. As I studied it, I noticed that it was gray, with a smooth and black rectangle on one half of the object in question. The other half had a small array of buttons that were color coded to help determine what each one did. It was a personal data assistant.

I picked up the PDA carefully, not wanting to scratch the screen or damage it. Upon inspection, there was a little crack on the corner of the large tablet from when it hit the wall. The screen wasn't damaged, but that wasn't a surprise to me. The glass used to make the screens were strong as hell. As far as I was concerned, the only way to damage the screen is if you deliberately took a hammer and attempted to smash it in. Other than the little crack, it seemed to be in mint condition. New, perhaps.

Using only the fleshy part of my claw, I tapped at the power button. I shied my gaze away instantly as the bright light burned into my vision. I turned the brightness volume down and reset the device. It immediately flickered on and displayed a screen that read 'welcome, private Mathews.' I looked back at the marine with mixed feelings. _The PDA probably belongs to the marine._ I thought. _Jesus..._ I examined the tablet once more, studying its features, it's crooks and crannies and whatnot.

There wasn't anything special about piece of tech, just a standard PDA. Though it belonged to a marine, so it was far more primitive than what the scientists had. Right off the bat I knew the basics: the features of the menu, the console command prompt, the certain runes that some buttons represented, all that. Eventually I reached the map section. Surprisingly, only the general areas were recorded and displayed. I hit the map update tab, go get the entire facility. The screen brought up a menu asking for my user and password to sign into the common network.

After I gave the information required, the screen went blank, then started to load. After a second, it displayed a long ass code and began to beep. What popped up on the screen infuriated me:

_01010011 01101111 01110010 01110010 01111001 00100000 01101110 01101111 01110100 00100000 01110111 01101111 01110010 01101011 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01100001 01101100 01101001 01100101 01101110 00100000 01100110 01110101 01100011 01101011 00101110 ERROR WIRELESS PORT DAMAGED MANUAL WIRED UPDATE REQUIRED 01100101 01110010 01110010 01101111 01110010 00100000 01100101 01110010 01110010 01101111 01110010 00100000 01100101 01110010 01110010 01101111 01110010 00100000 01100101 01110010 01110010 01101111 01110010_

_God fucking dammit..._ I thought. _It was perfectly fine until I fucking slipped on it._ I wanted to smash the damn thing against the wall for a second, but I knew I was going to need it. With a sigh, I searched more through the map and reviewed the general locations. There was the lavatories, offices, residential areas, rec rooms, everything that was needed, really. There was the armory, but that was closed off with the key practically thrown away. Behind those six inch thick, two ton, colossal doors was pure gun porn. Hell, there was enough munitions in that room that could make even a jar head of a marine cry.

There were other, smaller armory's that most had access to, but the ones that I've been to were either scavenged or destroyed by the reactors explosion. Scrolling through the general map, I spotted the administration office... The one that I... Died in. I was well away from it, probably a mile in a half away. The cave networks that I visited weren't recorded, and showed up as only uncharted territories currently under construction. Now that I thought about it, the places under construction were never going to be finished, mostly due to the Xenomorph infestation and unstable cave ceilings. Not to mention that I highly doubt that even a wealthy company such as weyland yutani industries would ever spend billions just to get this facility partly operational again. It was kinda depressing, really.

_Aggggghhhh! Fucking gross..._ I thought as a glob of saliva dripped from my mouth onto the tablet. I wiped the screen with the side of my arm to get at least most of it off. Finished, I scrolled up and spotted the mess hall near the kitchens. My gut snarled at me once more as the thought of a warm bowl of seasoned, Swedish meatballs formed in my mind. I doubt any food was left in the mess hall, but there was a reserve of supplies tucked away for scientists and overseers in case of an emergency. All that is required is any old PDA and the correct user and passcode to open the doors...

I wasted no time. I was starving, and I sure as hell cant go near that rifle without some invisible force making me want to rip out a chunk of human remains to satisfy this unearthly hunger of mine. Though I can't help but think that the reserves haven't been touched yet. Who knows? It might be empty. It's worth a look...

Without a moment to waste, I continued down the hall in a hurried fashion to my destination. My somewhat ravenous hunger won't leave me anytime soon until it is satisfied. _Maybe there's at least a can of spam left...?_ I thought._ Or maybe... Some bacon... And pepper jack cheese..._ I staggered as I nearly slipped on my own spit. It didn't anger me. To be honest, I couldn't give less of a shit about anything other than food.

_Maybe there is some pot roast left in the oven...?_ I thought.

**I apologize if the endings of the recent chapters are getting boring, but I** **Promise you all, that there will most definitely be some more juicy and fucked up scenes in the future to make up for it. Also, I started my own story! Originally it was going to be about Payday 2 (FUCKING AWESOME GAME), buuuuuut I decided to not make it about payday and instead make it standalone, a story I can honestly can _MINE. _Check it out, you might like it! Also, if you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a comment. Criticism is always welcome as well. Just be nice, and know that this is FANFICTION, and we all can write the story however we want.**

**EDIT: I added a sentence and fixed a few errors to fix some of the content. I'm doing my best to write out Phil's experience with being a newly born xenomorph. If there is more errors, please tell me in the comments.**


	8. Chapter 8: Ravaging hunger

**Hey guys! I want to apologize for Not updating in MONTHS. I hope none of you had hired Hitmen to take me out for not posting... But really though, i mean it. There's just a LOT of shit I'm going through that's preventing me from writing. nothing personal or anything, just a crapton of factors forces me to NOT write, like the midterms i just finished, as well as the two _SIX FUCKING PAGE ESSAYS _I had to write within two weeks. And to make matters worse... I had to re-write the ENTIRE chapter because the damn motherboard on my PC died. So... Sorry, I guess. But to make up for it, I've written more than 1,000 words past my 4,000 limit for all to read. So, without further ado... ENJOY! Also, don't take any part of this chapter as a sexual thing when you read the flash back. It's purely science. You'll see what I mean.**

* * *

7 years ago.

_"Yes, Mr. Wolfe?" He said. He didn't even bother to look at me, all he did was read reports and statements given to him. "This better be important, and not a bunch bullshit like what Michael Anders always gives me."_

_"I-it's important. Sir." I replied._

_He dropped the papers and pinched his brow with a loud sigh. "_PLEASE_ don't tell me another one of you fucking idiots died from another Xenomorph incident… How many goddamn times do I have to tell you all for you guys to get it right?_ MAKE SURE THEY ARE RESTRAINED BEFORE GOING INTO THE CHAMBER_. Are you all _THAT_ fucking incompetent?"_

_"N-no sir! No incidents," I assured him._

_"Then what is it? I'm busy." He told me, resuming his reading. "What, did another working joe make you piss your pants just by looking at you? Any lab equipment damaged? What? I don't have all day, Wolfe." I limped into his office and cleared my throat, preparing to present him with the new information I had just discovered._

_"Sir, I discovered something about the anatomy of specimen 12–67G." I said. I opened my mouth to add more, but was interrupted by his waving hand._

_"Yes, yes, I know that they have sharp claws and a tail. Nothing new. Goodbye." He stated, still not looking at me._

_"Erm… Sir, it's about the… Anatomy of their _NETHER REGIONS_. We've noticed something about it, sir…" I told him, feeling a tad bit embarrassed._

_He froze, and slowly fixed his gaze in my direction. I knew this would grab his attention. Not that I was saying he was some sick pervert or anything, he was just fascinated about how they reproduced and all. He was head of the biology team, after all. He neatly placed the papers in a pile and folded his hands. "Ok, I'll bite. What did you discover?"_

_I stood as straight as I could. "Well, as I discovered-"_

_"As _YOU_ discovered? You seem cocky. This should be interesting. Let's hear it," he interrupted. I nervously coughed in my fist and continued._

_"Yes. Erm, as I studied their anatomy, I noticed something different than the previous reports of the structured parts of their uterus. Physically, that is, not really pertaining to their genetics in any way shape or form." I explained. "Now, the only reference we have to the currently recorded Xenomorphs for comparison is specimen 1–01A, or _Lola_, the first Xenomorph ever recorded."_

_"What about her?" He said. He sat up in his chair and stared directly at me. His voice was deathly calm, without a single trace of anger or resentment._

_"Well, like all living things, the Xenomorphs can change. Nothing major was really recorded, but small, almost insignificant adaptations have occurred within the Xenomorphs anatomy," I explained. I opened my folder and pulled up a copy of Lola's physical structures along with the new ultrasounds and _PET_ scans I had recently taken for comparison._

_Without blinking, he took the pictures from me after I handed them over. "I don't see any… What…?" He brought them both closer to his face. "I… Wow. I'm impressed." I couldn't help but feel a small lump of warm pride raise into my chest. "Did someone help you discover and research this or was this just your doing?"_

_"Just me, sir," I replied. "I've been looking into this for about three months now, and I just confirmed my theory just over an hour ago." I forced myself to keep a low tone to contain my excitement. It wasn't every day something new came up when looking into these aliens._

_"So what are you saying…?" He asked, visibly curious. He looked at me with furrowed brows._

_"Sir…" I said, taking in a deep breath. "These creatures… They are able and eligible to mate… With a male of their kind." I waited for his reaction. He looked away and stared down at the floor for a second. Then, with a flash of cold, sudden anger, he spoke._

_"Bullshit. They reproduce _ASEXUALLY_, not sexually you fucking cunt." He growled, slamming my research on his desk angrily. This didn't discourage me. Instead, this only got me more excited._

_"They are able to reproduce asexually, yes." I said, agreeing with him. "BUT… As I tested and looked more and more into it, they produce egg cells… Which contains only _THREE-FOURTHS_ of their DNA. It's difficult to extract these egg cells, but it is possible. Also, if they reproduce asexually, how is there any genetic variation at all?" I was literally shivering in scientific delight._

_"How?" He asked flatly. By now, he just sat there, expressionless, listening to me ramble. His eyes were the only things that showed immense curiosity._

_"Ok. You see, once the egg cells fully develop into eggs inside the excreted egg sac of a mature queen, it is laid. This we know. The parasitic arachnids that come from them contain only one Xenomorph embryo each. Again, this we know. _BUT_… That embryo contains only three quarters of the DNA needed for it to grow. So… How would it develop without the rest of the genetic information needed…?" I shifted my weight onto my prosthetic leg for better comfort._

_"And so, I came to this theory: the rest of the DNA comes from human beings," I said. "More specifically, any living creature the parasite chooses to become the host. The idea of this theory came to me when I read the reports of an undocumented, rogue parasite infected a dog. I studied the research and reports, and came to find that it's general features were more or less the same, though it had a few _SIGNIFICANT_ differences when compared to the other Xenomorphs, especially when in regard to the behavior of the specimen. For example, it's intelligence was very low compared to the already primitive Xenomorphs that we have, though it was more hostile and dangerous because of how much it relied on its instincts over the others, not to mention it's strange loyalty to a certain human who has spent some time with it."_

_"I see…" He looked away and was deep in thought. He had a mixed expression for a while, partly out of disbelief, partly curious. There was a glint of excitement in his eyes as well, though it was a bit… Creepy. But I couldn't blame him. Something like this could change our views on Xenomorphs entirely._

_He shifted in his seat into a more comfortable position. He then neatly placed the open folder on a small stack of forms that he deemed to be of importance. He didn't even bother to close it, he kept it open to the comparisons I made. "Good work, Phil. This… This is good. I'll… Read it later and decide what to do with it. For now, don't tell anyone of this. There needs to be more research before we can make any of this official."_

_I opened my mouth to protest but was immediately cut off. "_DONT!_ Don't argue with me. Last time we had a theory from a scientist from _YOUR_ field that stated that it was possible to neutralize the corrosive elements in the Xenomorphs plasma. Obviously, he was wrong, despite how much he said it was true, and his stubbornness led to his death by Xenomorph blood corrosion. I'LL test it. May take weeks, maybe months, but I'll test your theory, and _THEN_ I may implement this in the next status report to the head of the company."_

_"Yes sir." I said, respecting the pliant regulations. It saddened me a little, but I was still excited. Even if it takes a while, my theory will test positive. I should know, I researched it, and even went as far as use CAT scans, MRIs and even ultrasound on drugged Xenomorphs to remap their entire anatomy. "Thank you, sir."_

_"Now go, I have much to do." He told me. "This is interesting, really… Very interesting…"_

_High and proud, I turned and began to walk out of Mr. Anders office. I limped out of the office and passed the window with a disfigured bounce in my step. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Anders smile as he stared at the CAT scan I provided to him. Very faintly, I heard him whisper: "Yes… Very interesting…"_

* * *

I couldn't help but think on why the hell I felt no remorse for the marine. Losing a life like that… That's tough for a family. Through the casual trek to the kitchens, I thought about how his family would react to the news of his death. Maybe his family wouldn't care like mine? Maybe he didn't have a family at all? That was what most of the marines were when they joined the marine Corp., men and women who were thrown to the side like rats, some even had nothing to live for. My reason was obvious: I wanted to be the father who gave their service to the American military. I wanted my son to look up to me, to want to follow my footsteps only to move much further in life than I could ever hope to accomplish.

Needless to say that my life was hell after the incident. The truth was that it was no ones fault, not even mine. I stepped on a mine by accident. I wasn't running from a fight, I was evacuating the area because I spotted someone wielding an HVG–23 at me and my unit, a primitive yet effective missile launcher. Little did I know that it wasn't even loaded, nor did I know that it was just an old, corrupted synthetic cleaning the battlefield during a fight. It had a similar uniform as the enemy, only without the armor. I was a soldier, but now look at me. I'm a sick and twisted joke of nature itself. I'm a freak. A _MONSTER_…

I stopped in front of the entrance of the kitchens and sat down. _The fuck am I doing?_ I thought. _I'm a fucking psychopath…Why in the hell would I want to feed this fucking body?_ I placed the PDA down and laid on my side. I ignored my stomachs protest and curled myself into the most comfortable position I could do. Surprisingly, I moved my tail. Though, I don't know how I did it. I tried to move it once more. Nothing. I didn't bother trying to move it again. Instead, I just sat there, in the best fetal position I could with a protesting stomach.

The only sounds I heard were echoes of distant activity. It's ominous to hear them when one is alone, but affected me little. Those sounds were literally just other Xenomorphs screeching and hunting. Sometimes just falling rocks and whatnot. Upon knowing this, stacked with me knowing I was alone, I felt no fear. I was just… Miserable. And_ hungry…_

I found it amazing how I was able to doze off, given the fact that I had no eyes. It was strange, really. One moment I was staring off into space, the next there was total darkness. But what made it even more queer was that I could still see. IN MY SLEEP. It's like a still image camera stuck on a tripod, taking one, long, continuous picture. The image of the hallway seemed to burn into the back of my skull. And then…

_I heard whispers. I couldn't really hear what they were saying, mostly because there was a massive amount of them all speaking at once. The words were all jumbled up and unrecognizable... The words were nothing but gibberish to me; mixed pronouns and torn adjectives seemed to creep into the depths of my mind. Not eating at me, or taunting in any way. Just… Quiet. Comforting, even. I liked it… It reminded me of when I was taken into a room of sorts with the strange covering. The slumber I had was amazing. And that voice… I couldn't hear that voice. It was comforting… Warming an many ways. But there is another voice… Not the one from before. This one was completely incomprehensible. But this one spoke loudly… Not deafening, just sounded close… I could feel it coo to me… Feel it's curiosity…_

I jolted awake. I heard an audible growl escape my gut as the ache hit me hard. But that wasn't what woke me up though. I felt something push at my side gently, along with a cold wave of unnatural thoughts brush my mind. I then smelt something pungent, like a strangely familiar mixture of sweat and hormones with a touch of urine. And I recognized it…

Groggy, I lazily lifted my head and began to turn my gaze away from the wall. I immediately jumped up in surprise and slammed myself to the wall when another Xenomorph shoved it's face near mine. I stood there, one clawed foot inches off the ground in a pose that looked as if I was caught in a spotlight. The alien rose on its hind legs and faced me, it's spear-headed tail waving slowly behind it. In her maw was… A hand… A _HUMAN_ hand…

The fingers were slightly dis colored, giving it a grayish look. Other than that it looked as fresh as orange juice in the summer. Hell, the blood was still dripping from the jagged bone sticking out of the end like a broken pipe. She took a step closer towards me and plugged her face near mine once more. I was plagued with that sweet fucking smell again. The sweet smell ofblood. _Human_ blood.

I shied away from it as best I could. Though all I could do was move my face an extra inch away from the hand. My gut growled viciously with primal hunger and my nostrils flared for the scent of the fresh essence of life. I whimpered at the raging urges I felt, wanting so badly for this mental torture to end. Hell, even when she dropped the hand at my feet I still felt the need to swallow it whole.

Purring deeply, she pressed her entire body against mine and dragged herself against my chest and limbs. I wasn't sure why she did so, nor was I sure if only a few other Xenos did the same. This type of behavior was strange to me, mostly because such behaviors were never recorded. I stood stiff and waited for her to finish, wondering what in the hell she was thinking as she rubbed up against me. After a few moments, she turned tail and left, a little bounce in each four-legged step. I looked down at the hand and involuntarily let out a snarl.

_Fuck it… I can't focus like this._ I thought. Stepping over the hand, I went towards the door and picked up the PDA on the way. I tapped the side panel and opened up the numbered keypad. A while ago, after a few months working in this underground facility, I had gotten my hands on the "skeleton key." It was nothing more than a password used for testing the machines, doors and certain terminals based on their performance. Very few knew what it was, and in order to get the pass-code, you'd have to pay cash to someone who does. Luckily enough, I found out what the passcode was after some idiot typed it in a document on a terminal. I typed in the user _TESTTEST7071 _and the pass-code _frootie123_. It was a rather comical test code, but he'll it worked like a charm. Every time I used it, I always silently thanked the laziness of the technicians that actually built and programmed these pieces of tech.

With a quick _VSST! _the door slid upwards and revealed the room beyond. I was immediately welcomed with a wave of warm, damp musk as I stepped in. The scent wasn't pretty, but the humid atmosphere washing over me made me feel comfortable. Looking around, I spotted upturned tables and cracked bowls near the far corner of the cafe. I clutched the tablet to my chest and made strides toward the kitchens, unknowingly sniffing the air for any sort of food.

I paid no attention to the closing door behind me as I neared the back door to the culinary space the chefs worked to feed the scientists and marines. I pushed the door and poked my head inside the room, surveying the after effects of the two-week-old reactor explosion. Surprisingly enough, there were hardly any damage to the walls and floor, other than maybe a crack on the ceiling. I then spied something shiny in my peripheral vision.

I walked inside and bent over a greenish-gray duffle bag. I placed the PDA on a nearby counter and lifted the worn bag a few inches off the ground, testing its weight. Some metal objects clanked together as I lifted it, and even more so when I set it back down. I hooked the tip of my claw onto the zipper and carefully pulled it to the side to open it. There were a few useless items in it, like documents and papers that held no significance in any way. There was an empty pistol in an inner pocket that was too small for my hand. I immediately thought of the magazine I found a while earlier when I was searching for some shotgun shells, but figured it would be useless due to the fact that this pistol is a 9mm and the magazine in the offices is filled with larger caliber rounds. Maybe a magnum, though I wasn't sure.

I let out a hiss of excitement when I pulled out a can. It was a bit dented, and the label was near falling off, but looked like it was just taken off the shelf. I looked at the label and struggled to to read. The words were a blur to me, though I was able to make out what it said. Sounding it out in my head, I read each letter individually and pieced them together one by one.

I let out a cry of joy after rereading the label six times. _Holy fuck! A full can of pork and beans!_ I shouted in my mind. I held the can close to my chest, elated as all hell. Unopened cans of any type of food were a rare commodity among the entirety of the colonies. Our main source of food came from indoor farms and agricultural domes near the green sea of this damned planet. These were so rare that even the directors of most colonies couldn't get their hands on these.

My slob dripped from my maw and onto the air tight tin can. I wiped it off as best I could using a piece of worn cloth I found and set it aside for later. I rummaged through the bag some more but couldn't find much of anything else other than a half-empty bottle of water. I ripped off the top of the bottle with my teeth and poured the contents down my throat. The near icy cold fluids slid down my throat easily and took the sharpness of my hunger down a little, though it wasn't much.

Tossing the ripped bottle away, I stepped over the bag and went over to the counter of the kitchen. As I walked around, I spotted the small door leading to the emergency rations fridge. As I expected, the keypad was right next to the door, about three feet off the ground. Another thing I expected to see was the input port for the PDA.

I pulled the wire out of the little compartment on the back of the data assistant and plugged it in. I waited a full minute for the tablet to connect to the mainframe and pulled up the main user account using the command prompt. I logged out of the marines account and entered my user and password. After a few more minutes of verification and loading screens, the main screen came up displaying:

_Welcome, Phil Wolfe._

Nice, I thought. I then began to refresh and update all software and maps that was saved on my account. Unfortunately, I didn't exactly have the COMPLETE maps of the entire colony I was assigned. I was allowed in only a few restricted areas that were locked with mid to low leveled security. Luckily, my security clearance allows me to open this door.

After I typed in and verified the open command, the screen instantly reported ACCESS GRANTED and the door slid upwards. I walked into the refrigerated room and switched on the light. I was blinded for a few seconds before I turned the dial down to the lowest light setting allowed. To my disappointment, it seems as if the reserves had been recently raided, as most of the food was missing and opened cans and boxes littered the floor. Though there was still some left on the shelves, but they were the MREs for the marines. _Disgusting_…

I was just about to walk out when my sight detected something white and smooth. It was covered with garbage and torn ration seals that hid most of the object. I was surprised after I cleared the task away to reveal a fully intact white box with an undamaged seal. Without a moment to waste in this damned cold, I pulled the plastic container off the shelf and walked out of the refrigerated room.

I set it down on a small table and stood back for a moment to examine its features. It was obviously plastic and white, though it had a few scratches and dents on all sides. Didn't look old, just damaged._ Maybe the emergency rations room was restocked a little before the explosion?_ I wondered._ Eh… I don't even care. I just want to open it. I need a knife to break the seal though…_

I turned away from the opaque container and went over to the kitchen drawers. I spent the next few minutes opening and closing empty drawers all around the kitchen. Hell, I even looked in all the cupboards and sinks. The only utensils I found were spoons and dull butter knives. With a frustrated grunt, I snatched one of the butter knives with a paw and walked over to the box. _God this is going to be frustrating…_ I thought. Each and every seal was made with a special tape made out of a mixture of plastic and rubber. It's basically liquid nails. With a pained whine, I got the knife ready at one of the corners of the box to begin.

I froze and stared at my hands. My black… _CLAWED_ hands… And immediately I felt angry at my own stupidity._ Here I am looking for a knife… While I have a pair of FUCKING CLAWS. Lethal, razor sharp claws DESIGNED for cutting through thick flesh… God I'm an idiot._ I threw the butter knife away and extended one of my sharp digits. I poked a small hole into one of the corners and slid my claw along the tough tape with ease. I can't exactly describe the feeling, but the closest I can get to a proper explanation is a hot knife slicing through warm butter. After I finished with one edge of the top, I began working my way to the next until I had cut all sides.

My lips pulled back and I involuntarily showed my teeth as a way of smiling. I kept my head back a little so I wouldn't drool over the contents of the box and make an unsavory mess. Within the box were a collection of little cans with a single, broken can opener. Don't know how the can opener broke, but it was now useless. After throwing it behind me, I pulled out a light, grayish airtight bag. It was VERY flexible, and seemed to contain some kind of putty or something. I didn't bother to read the label, as I'll save it for later.

Most of the contents were just canned fruit, a few being cans of spam and corned beef. I put those in a special pile. I was then brought to another compartment of the box, sealed once more. This seal was just a line of industrial tape, which was no match for my claw. A deep, soft rumbling escaped from me when I saw the bottles. I pulled up one of the gallons of milk and read its expiration date. _Ah milk_. I thought. _Another rarity for one to indulge himself into… Or her…_

Milk wasn't exactly rare, but nor was it at all common. A full ten ounces pull cost about one hundred credits, which is ten dollars in American currency. But a full gallon? Priceless. Unfortunately, I looked at the expiration date and it was a few days past due. I set it to the side and pulled out the second gallon._ This one expires next week…_ I thought. _That is, if the date on the PDA is correct…_ I looked at the last gallon and saw that it expired tomorrow.

_Well… Might as well drink some…_ I thought._ Besides, milk has fat so it'll help me get full._ I took the gallon that expires the next day and twisted the cap open to the best of my ability. I ended up lopping the red cap off by accident and spilling a few drops. I placed my snout to the spout and gave a quick sniff. It smelled… _Chalky_. Sort of dry. Not bad, just… Weird. Though it had a strange hint of richness to it. I was about to lift the gallon to my lips and take a sip, but decided against, mostly because I didn't exactly have any cheeks.

I set it down and went towards the sink. There was a little bucket there that was stained with dust. I picked it out and went to the duffle bag, then I began to wipe the inside clean with the piece of cloth I found earlier. With a satisfied grunt, I threw the dirty cloth away and spun around to face the open gallon. I carefully picked up the container and slowly poured its contents into the bucket. The pure white fluids splashed little as it hit the bottom of the giant cup I was going to use.

That done, I tossed the empty gallon away and grabbed the expired gallon of milk. I took the container filled with the rotten fluids towards the garbage chute and dumped the chunky milk away. After a moment, I made my way to the bucket and stared at the opaque liquid before me. After a minute or so, I cautiously lowered my face to the bucket and breathed in a quick whiff of the smell it made. The smell itself was strange. It smelt dry and chalky, yet kept its richness. It smelled like a piece of wood soaked in sugar water and dried in the sun for a few hours. It wasn't bad, but nor was it good.

_What will it taste like…?_ I wondered. It was a good question, too. What _WILL_ it taste like? Everything so far seemed different from this perspective. Would it be similar if I was human? Seeing as how the smell isn't that good, I doubt I would even consider a small drop after a sip. Nervous, I gave it one more sniff, and dipped my snout into the liquid. It felt deathly cold and a tad bit thick, like the watery version of eggnog. I sucked in a deep breath and submerged my entire face in the liquid. I sucked in the milk through my hollow cheeks and teeth and swallowed a small amount.

I stepped away with my jaw hanging open, trembling. I felt the cold fluid wash over my inner jaws, slide down my throat smoothly and hit my stomach. I swayed to and fro as the taste of the milk plastered my face and lips and mix with my saliva, dripping onto the ground. The platters the droplets made echoed throughout kitchens and vibrated my internal eardrums. I began to shake and hyperventilate mildly. _"HURSHH… SHAA… S-SHAA…"_ I panted.

_OMIGOD!_ I exclaimed in my head. I darted forward and dunked as much as my elongated head in the bucket as possible. I began to feverishly quaff the milk down, holding my breath as I did so. Within seconds there was barely an inch of milk left in the bucket form my heavy gulping. I then picked up the damn thing and tipped the edge to my lips, spilling some of the sweet, honey-tasting essence into my gullet.

_I NEED MORE._ I thought. I then snatched the second gallon and ripped the top off with my teeth, only to dump all of its contents into the bucket. I dipped my entire face into the bucket once more, guzzling as much of the milk as I could. After I hit the one inch mark, I lifted the bucket up to my cheekless mouth and tipped the last cup in a half of what was left down my throat. I felt large, cool droplets of milk slide off my chin and drip down my neck and chest. It felt a bit cold on my skin, but I didn't care.

_Holy shit…_ Was all I could think of. _That was the greatest drink… I've ever had…_ With my face plastered with milk, I turned away from the bucket and took a deep breath. My hunger still lingered, but the milk had taken the edge off, allowing me to think properly again. I went over to the "special" pile I made that were composed of canned meats next to the fruits. I picked up the oldest can, the first one I had found when I entered the kitchen. I picked up the can of pork n' beans and lifted it up high to the bright (or at least it was bright to me) light of the room. Though it wasn't as severe as before, my gut ached still, wanting to be filled with anything even barely resembling food. I reveled at the rusted can, admiring the simple details of the dog on it representing bush's company.

Before I could think about opening it, I heard shuffling towards the door I came through.

"… Yeah, but that fucking idiot opened the door and let a damn synthetic through and-" the man stopped as soon as he saw me. He stared at me with wide, brown eyes like a cow staring into the eyes of a lion. He was wearing torn, gray pants and a worn button down. He was skinny and average in height, though he looked a tad bit lean for his size.

"Hey, move already! We don't want those Xenos to…" A feminine voice sounded. She pushed passed the man and her voice trailed off when her gaze met mine. They both turned pallid and looked to be in shock.

_Fuck…_ I thought. _Not again…_

**Again, I apologize for the shitty ending to this chapter (in case if you don't like it, of course). I'll try to upload more and write as much as possible, as i now have some more free time. Please leave a comment, any and all valid feedback/criticism is welcome here.**


	9. Chapter 9: A road less traveled

**I just want to warn you all that this chapter is going to be HELLA short compared to the other chapters. I know I haven't updated in a long time, and for that, I am sorry about the broken promises before. I really should not be updating once a month or two, and this story is not what I want to half ass at. Ever since I uploaded the last chapter, I though I would have more free time to write. Apparently not, as more hours were added to my job due to 4 employees leaving, and I have MORE things to worry about in school. THANK FOR KICKING MY ASS LIFE! With that being said, I hope you all enjoy this incredibly short chapter of mine.**

* * *

Capter 9

I stared at them as they stared at me, still as a sentinel in the Canadian colonies. My grip on the can was not tight enough, and as a result it slipped out of my grasp, clanking loudly on the floor. The sound itself made both the man and the woman to flinch and grow paler.

"M-maybe if we stay still… It won't see us?" The man whispered. I couldn't help but hear a TH-THIMP! TH-THUMP! coming from their direction. _The hell is that fucking noise now?_ I thought. _Is that… Their hearts?_

"It's a Xeno… Not a fucking dinosaur!" She hissed wildly at him, not taking her gaze away from me.

"F-fuck it!" The man squealed. He spun around and darted past the woman, making her stagger. Within a split second, she mimicked the man's actions and fled like a cat running from a loud car. I couldn't help but feel a bit conflicted. _Is this how everyone is going to act around me?_ I can't really say I should be surprised. Shaking my head, I threw all thoughts away and turned my attention to the food supply I uncovered.

_I need to grab some and leave._ I thought. _I need food… And somewhere to stay for a while._ Bending down, I snagged the can I dropped earlier and went over to the bag I found when I first entered the room. I threw the clothes to the side and bag an to transfer the cans from the piles I made to the bag. It didn't take long, as I was somewhat in a rush to get out.

I zipped the bag as best I could and hefted it up. It was surprisingly light, almost like lifting a large pack of marbles in my hand. Though when I tossed it over my shoulder to wear the large satchel properly, it got caught on something on my back. The pack didn't sink like it should have, as the strap didn't tighten on my shoulder at all. _Damn… _I thought. _It's probably caught on those things on my back._

It took a lot of effort to even reach behind myself. After failing, I hissed in frustration and bent my arm backwards as far as possible to reach the pack on my back, but to no avail. Within seconds, I began to flail my arms and jump around like a madman.

_GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME DAMMIT!_ I shouted in my head. I bumped myself into the wall and dragged myself a few feet alongside of it. After failing that attempt, I got on all fours and began kicking my legs out like some crazed donkey.

With one flailing kick, the pack flew off my back and landed into an empty sink. Grumbling, I got back up and strided to the sink. It wasn't before long before I heard a scream in the other room. _I gotta leave before more come… _I thought. I snatched the pack and got the hell out of the room as fast as this body could.

I froze at the horrid sight as I left the room. The man that ran out the kitchen was sprawled onto the floor, his arm torn off and tossed right next to him in a pool of its own blood. His body was horribly mangled, with his head squished into itself, giving it a look of a deflated soccer ball. The scent of fresh blood was all around, leaving an sweet, pleasant aroma for all noses to enjoy…

I snapped my gaze towards muffled sounds of struggle to my right, spotting a strange figure missing an arm. In front of the mysterious figure was the woman… Suspended over a foot off the ground… Held by the throat with the intact arm that belonged to the unknown man.

"_HUURK!_" She gurgled, struggling to get the words out. Her face began to red as she clutched hopelessly at the unidentified guests wrist holding her. "N-no! Stop! Ssssstooooop! Oh god please! Plea-_HHHUUUURRGCK! KAFF-GACK!_"

"Car-rying o-out secondary objective-ive-ive." Sounded the mystery man. His body occasionally twitched, making him look like a defective robot…

"PLEASE NO! LET ME GO! LET M-" Were her last words.

_KKRRRRUU-KNIP!_ The sickening cracking of her neck echoed throughout the room, followed by a heavy thud as her body slumped to the ground. On her face was a blank death stare… Looking straight at me. Her fingers, eyes, and even her lips twitched a few times before they fell frozen under the expiration of her life. "Secondary objective c-c-complete. Returning t-to reco-ov-very plant for rep-p-p-pair-rs."

I stood still, unsure of what happened. The figure turned sideways and began to walk towards the exit. It took only two steps before stopping to face me. I immediately took a step back when I saw the face of the figure before me.

It's chest was ripped open, revealing hundreds of tiny wires and miniature pipes shredded to a massive degree. Where it's right arm was supposed to be was nothing more than a measly little stump with a cracked metal socket occasionally spewing sparks out into the air. It's "heart" looked to be intact, though the circuitry around it was badly damaged and leaked white fluids onto the synths cloths, which hungrily soaked it up. On its face, there was no synthetic skin to cover up the hideous metallic skeleton that I rarely ever saw. It's entire lower jaw was missing, and it's voice box was barely hanging on a few wires.

_It's a fucking synth…_ I thought. _It… It killed them… That's impossible, they can't kill. It's against their programming._ It stared at me for a few moments, probably trying to process what it was looking at.

"Activating b-biometric scanner." It sounded. "What are you?" I shuddered at the mere creepiness the droid somehow had. Deciding that I no longer wanted to share a room with it, I slowly sidestepped towards the exit, keeping my sights on the synthetic man before me.

"Unidentified spec-c-cies detected."

_God I hate synthetics…_ I thought, ignoring the two fresh bodies the droid dropped. Thankfully, the droid made no move towards me, and instead tracked my every movement.

I got the hell out of the room once I reached the exit. In long strides, I bolted in the best of my abilities down the hall. After a few long minutes, I stopped and looked back, affirming that I was completely alone. I pulled out the PDA I packed away and tuned in on the map.

_I need a place to stay…_ I thought._ I need to clear my head…_ I field an ache emit from my gut, signaling that I needed to feed. _And I need to eat. But where do I go?_

I moved the map around the screen using the little joystick that was built into the device. I made a few judgments, deciding that the mess hall was not an option. I considered going towards the old reactor rooms, where the explosion took place, but I doubted that I was immune to radiation.

Within a few seconds, an idea dawned on me. _What about my private chambers…?_ Each and every single one of the staff of the Weyland company had their own rooms and bathrooms. Even though we were sometimes treated like soldiers, waking up extra early and marching down to the labs for another 12 hour day of work, the rooms were what made everyone look forward to going back "home." It was basically a little suite for everyone, with queen sized mattresses and a decently sized fridge stocked with cook-able foods from the maids who restocked them regularly. Though a large number of them had been destroyed, there will most likely be a room where most of it is intact. Hell, my room was probably still good.

I was just about to bound off to my destination when it hit me… _Shit… What about that rifle?_ I thought._ I really could use that gun, but I don't want to go near that body… I just can't. Maybe later, after I eat. And maybe after I sleep some…_

With a deep sigh, I walked down the hall and passed most of the doors. A thought kept nagging at me the entire walk, but I pushed it away and continued on, wanting to eat my fill badly. Though I couldn't help but ask one question: _The hell am I going to do…?_

* * *

**Like I said, this chapter is short as hell, and I am sorry for that. But because of a lot of things that's going on around me, I cant write as much. I truly wanted to write _at least _a total of 4,000 words for you guys, but I feel it's been too long since I updated, and it's not fair to you all. It is sad to say that I may be uploading smaller chapters like this from now on for a while, and until things slow down around me, I'll have to keep it short and sweet. But don't worry, I AM NOT DEAD. I will continue this story if its the last thing I do. I'm sticking until the end. Until next time.**

**P.S. I am also working on a new story, one that i have been writing on my own for the past few weeks instead of my iPAD (which is where i write all my content). It's my own little story, and has nothing to do with aliens. Just something of mine I think is a bit interesting.**


	10. Chapter 10: A new home

**Hey guys! As usual, I'd like to apologize for not updating sooner. I've been busy blah blah I have work blah blah excuses... Excuses... Video games aaaaaaand excuses. Well, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

_I held my shotgun close to my chest, ready to advance forward on my captains orders. Me and a few other Marines ducked low, avoiding suppressive enemy fire as best we could._

_A hostile in the battle uniform jumped out and aimed his rifle at us, shouting profuse language at us in foreign tongue. Before he could unload a hail of lead at us, I rushed towards him and smacked his cheek with the butt of my 12-Gage, forcing him down to the ground. I kicked at his arm as hard as I could, making his primitive rifle slide a few feet away on the dirt. I aimed my gun at his face, watching his expression go from rage to terror in a matter of milliseconds before painting the ground a bloody color of shredded flesh and bone._

_"INTO THE FORT!" The captain screamed at us. "BLAST EVERY LAST FUCKER IN THERE UNTIL NONE ARE LEFT!" Me, and over a dozen men shouted in agreement and rushed in head first, pumped with staggering amounts adrenaline._

_I was the third man to enter after the first. With an animalistic war cry, I charged in, kicking the first hostile I saw with my slightly blurred vision square in the chest. I then flicked the gun downwards and blew half of his head off, spraying the remains of his cranium on the ground, making a distorted spatter that looked to be a delta at the end of a river. The other men unloaded their weapons upon everything that moved before them._

_The "fort" was cramped, supplying only a space of three hundred square meters. Most of the space was taken up by spent supplies and used rifle shells and 12-gage hulls, while some was taken up by a fifty caliber heavy machine gun. The manned turret was currently occupied by two men, one who was feeding a belt of ammo into the gun while the other executed the weapons fire. The one sitting in the chair, operating the machine gun, was already dead, after having one of my fellow marines empty an entire mag into his torso. The one that fed the gun was on the ground, bleeding from multiple gunshot wounds in his abdomen._

_"CLEAR!" The platoon leader shouted. All the men started to scavenge as much ammo as they could from the mass of dead bodies. The captain entered and began to bark at us._

_"ALRIGHT!" He shouted. All of us immediately stopped in our place and turned our attention to the captain. "Whatever supplies and munitions you can carry, pick em' up. Three of you lucky bastards will then bring the said supplies back to base. JIM! RHODE! CLOWN! You three will bring this shit back. Is that understood?"_

_"SIR YES SIR!" The three men shouted. Within minutes, everyone gathered the usable supplies and gave them to the three soldiers. The three took the supplies and left immediately, holding their sidearm in one hand with the provisions in their arms._

_I supplied my gun with two shells, not wanting to be short on readied ammunition just in case. Though I couldn't exactly hear him, the captain shouted once more. Everyone readied their weapons and exited the little fort to proceed to the next. The captain called my name:_

_"WOLF!" He shouted. I perked up, giving the captain my undivided attention. "Take lead and advance to the next fort. Hear that? MOVE OUT!"_

_"SIR YES SIR!" I screamed, kicking down the door opposite from the entrance. The first thing I spotted was was a sign written in mandarin, which was completely incomprehensible to me. I hesitated, unsure of what it meant. Though the picture under it looked familiar... I looked to be a little bowl, it's rims planted on the ground with with a little nub on the top..._

_"Wolf, I SAID MOVE IT!" The captain barked. I immediately snapped out of my minor trance and ran forward, ducking low to avoid incoming enemy fire. I took a glance back, making sure others were following. All did, except for Duke, the Asian-American that joined us. His faced paled when he saw the sign I examined not a minute ago, and he shouted something to the captain. Before he could say anything, I looked forward and spotted a figure holding a massive object in one hand. To my horror, the figure wore the damaged, yet obvious red uniform the enemy had... And he was holding a missile launcher._

_"HV-RPG! TAKE COVER!" I screamed, turning to my right to take cover._

_"ALL OF YOU GET BACK!" The captain roared. "PHIL GET THE FUCK OUT OF THERE! YOURE ON A FUCKING MINEFIELD...!"_

Oh my god..._ I thought. I tried to stop, but I was running too fast. I spun around and tripped on a rock, slamming the side of my head on something metallic and cold. I lifted my head, only to hear a little click. _Oh god..._ the mine began to beep slowly, climbing to an erratic rhythm in less than a second._

OH MY FUCKING G-_ I didn't even finish the thought. I jumped up and attempted to sprint to safety, dropping my gun in the process. I could still hear the mine beep..._

DEET... DEET... DEET, DEET, DEET DEET DEETDEETDEETDEETDEE-

_I was barely a few feet away before the explosion. The crudely made mine exploded with an unbelievable amount of power, and I was thrown over a dozen feet away from the impact. Everything was black for a few seconds... And the only thing my ears picked up was a constant ringing that would drive a sound minded man insane._

_My eyes fluttered open, and my blurred vision detected some of my fellow soldiers scurrying to my aid. Over a half dozen hostiles or so ran to us and began to shoot. I saw my captain get shot in the shoulder and fall to the ground, while three others were immediately killed by close range enemy fire. The fight ended in seconds, with with an injured captain and four soldiers dead._

_The Asian American took one look at me and began to throw up, while another averted his gaze for a moment. I was confused. I didn't understand what was going on, or what had just happened. I felt only minor cuts over my gut and chest, though I felt my leg left leg ache terribly._

_Two others came to my side, and began to talk to me. I couldn't hear them well... It was as if my ears were submerged in water. I did my best to make out what he was saying:_

_"You're ok... You're gonna be ok..." He said. After a moment or two, I feel myself being lifted off the ground. My left leg felt so light..._

_I felt my right eye ache... My left eye burned, but I could still see from it, even though it was blurry. I lifted a weak hand to my face to touch my eye... In the way was a shard of metal. My heart began to race. As I was being lifted, I saw to my right, a mangled leg. The knee was torn open and exposed a shattered knee cap. The foot of the leg was completely gone, and the leg began to leak blood everywhere. There was a blood smeared trail coming from the stump of the leg... Leading to _me_._

_Within moments, I was outside and placed gently on the ground. A field medic appeared out of nowhere and slipped out a purple, funny looking cord. I knew immediately what it was. It was a tourniquet, made to physically stop severe bleeding. In my dizzying state, I looked down and examined my legs in horror. My lower right leg was bent awkwardly in a sixty degree angle, while my other leg was missing..._

_"My leg..." I croaked. I couldn't hear myself... All I could manage was a small collection of words. "My... M-my leg..." I felt tears leak from my good eye, clouding my already distorted vision. Whimpering, I looked up, and stared away into the distance. I saw the same figure from earlier... The one that held the rocket launcher... Its movements were a bit jerky, though seemed to move fluently. Its abdomen was ripped near its hips, displaying some of its inner circuitry. It was a fucking synth..._

0-0-0-0-0-0

I wiped some meat off of my maw with a greasy claw before digging back into the can. Drinking was no problem, as all I had to do was dip my face in to the liquid I would want to drink and suck it up. Though eating was a bit of a challenge for me: the very anatomy was different as hell and confusing to a large degree. Chewing was useless, as the meat would only just fall out, not to mention the extra set of jaws in my mouth was almost uncontrollable.

It was all very strange to me. The inner jaws detected taste very well, as they are covered in thousands of taste buds to increase the sense of taste. In a way, it feels like a tongue, albeit a very strong, and somewhat stiff tongue. As I attempted to eat with some success, I would involuntarily try to stick out my tongue to lick up the grease, only to barely miss snapping one of my digits off by accident.

Instead of chewing, I figured that an easier way to eat would just be to swallow chunks of the preserved, ground flesh after almost every bite. Me being so used to chewing, it couldn't help but softly gnash my teeth together in a feeble attempt to naturally soften my food for its inevitable digestion.

I observed my surroundings as I fed this hungry stomach of mine. With backwards bent legs, I sat myself down like how a cat or dog would do so for maximum comfort, all the while one arm and paw supported my upper body weight while the other held the little can of spam.

The little snack was amazingly delicious; I found myself lost in the salty taste of this tiny meal of mine, doing my best to stave off the animalistic nature hidden within myself in order to savor what my taste buds bode as delicious. Casually looking around, I glanced at most of the objects around me, though none of my surroundings were of any real interest. It was mostly garbage anyway, littered in even some of the most ridiculous of places like worthless, crushed cans and torn papers stuffed in the cracks of the walls.

I couldn't help but wonder how in the hell they got there in the first place. _Who in their right mind would stuff trash in the walls?_ I thought.

I carefully tore the can more, exposing the last bit of meat for me to eat. I tipped it to my near-lipless mouth and let the provision fall into the entrance of my inner jaws and felt the greasy flesh slide easily down my throat.

By now, the hunger was gone, and I counted at least four cans that I feverishly devoured. That left me with about seven cans of food. I wasn't full, but my stomach no longer bothered me, leaving me with a clear head.

I took out a rag from the little sack I found and cleaned my hands... My _claws_, as best I could. I didn't bother wiping my mouth, as most of the grease dripped off along with my saliva. I don't understand why I keep salivating. It just doesn't make any sense. The only logical thing I can think of is it helps revitalize the flesh around my lips, so that they don't crack when dry. But I decided to not pay much mind to it, and instead focus on myself for the time being.

Packing whatever belongings I had with me, I approached the door that led to the third sector, where the commissaries and living quarters were located. The motion sensor detected me, and immediately the side-locks on the door unlatched and the door itself slid open. I passed the door and made my way down the corridor.

The floor began to go through a transition of sorts. From where I started, there was only minimal trash littered on the ground. But as I kept on, I began to see more and more of it, even cracks on the walls and debris the size of small boulders.

I arrived to the room, and was surprised that **some** were still a bit intact. Most of the rooms were completely destroyed, and were sealed off to prevent others from further doing any more damage. But other rooms, the ones that only suffered minor damage, were only blocked off by plastic wrap and safety tape.

_My room is somewhere around here..._ I thought to myself. _Room 52-B... 52-B..._ I kept a slow, steady pace, passing room after damaged room to reach my private chambers. I maneuvered around some of the debris pretty easily. With this body, I feel I could pretty much snake through a lot of things, provided that I could fit at all, anyways.

Walking now felt natural to me, despite the disjointed knees and clawed toes I had. As I walked and moved around the large rocks, I could hear the familiar dragging noise that emanated from my tail making contact with the ground. It was annoying at first, but now it's nothing more than white noise to me now. But what pissed me off the most was my mouth. The fucking thing won't stop drooling, no matter how hard I tried. The little rag I had was already soaked wet as is. What's worse is that even when I try to wring out the saliva from it, somehow it's stays saturated. It's something I'm going to have to deal with for now.

I kept checking the PDA's map, seeing if I'm going the right way. Every time I check the PDA, I made sure it stayed away from my face, for fear my dripping slobber would get it wet, rendering it useless. I know all standard PDA's were waterproof, but this one was damaged, and is vulnerable to anything thrown at it.

I stopped at a door way that was labeled _43-B_. It was incredibly damaged, and it was a wonder how the letters were left even slightly intact after the explosions. The second number was missing the leg, and the hyphen was worn to the point where it was barely visible. I was surprised at how I could read it at all, as the entire place was barely lit with mostly damaged, dim lighting on the ceiling.

_Wait, that's not right._ I thought. _The map says I'm on the second floor, where the rooms should be in the fifties, not the forties. I guess the map needs to be recalibrated._ Judging by my own common sense, my room is next to the room above _44-B_ on the right. Unfortunately, the geniuses behind the planning and construction of these colonies thought it'd be a great idea to only instal elevators and take stairs out of the equation. And now there's no way up, because all of the fucking elevators are either out of commission, dangerously dammaged and hardly working, or completely destroyed.

I ducked my head a little and entered the room. As expected, the entire place was ransacked and looted by survivors. For the first time I felt a little at ease that I was alone. Nothing to hurt me, no one to shoot at me, no aliens to chase me... Well, not anymore, given to the monstrosity I've become.

_I was chased by monsters once,_ I thought. _And now I am one, and they don't chase me anymore. Great..._ With a spit exerting sigh, I explored the room. It wasn't very big, but that didn't mean it was cramped either. Torn clothes were everywhere, and the wall had some old, dried blood on it. The smell was faint and easy to ignore, but the other smells is what bothered me. Sweat, old macaroni, and rotting paper attacked my nostrils. It was far from pleasant, but tolerable.

I entered the little kitchen area first and checked the cupboards. Nothing but dented metal cups and shattered plates were present. Opening the drawers, I found seven spoons, two bent forks and a butter knife. I didn't bother picking up such useless objects. The fridge was mostly empty, save for a jar of moldy mayo and a bottle of watery ketchup. Since there was no power going into the fridge, everything was warmer than a bitch in heat. I was about to move onto the freezer above the fridge door when I stopped. Etched into the handle was DONT OPEN. The writing was pretty small, but the one who carved the message made it as obvious as possible. The hell could be in there? I thought.

I reached the handle with my paw and hooked a claw on it. Before I could even touch it, I snatched my limb away after hearing something inside of the freezer. It lasted no more than a split second beforehand was even near the damn thing. I lifted up one claw and tapped the freezer door once. A series of tiny taps responded. _What the hell...?_

After a full minute, I decided to say 'fuck it' and take a chance for once. I stayed as casual as possible when I placed my paw on the fridge handle. Basically barging in, I clicked the unlock button and I flew open the door and peered inside. The first thing that hit me was the absolute, terrible, vile stench that quite literally blew straight into my face. I needed to back away for a second to breathe in a fresh supply of oxygen. Going back, this time holding my breath, I looked inside, morbidly curious as to what was locked inside the freezer. But all I saw was a little, pale hunk of flesh in the middle, with a thick, tough looking string attached to it.

There's nothing... I thought. What was doing the tap... The mound of flesh twitched and I jumped back immediately, keeping the freezers contents in my sight. For a minute or two, nothing happened. I went closer and studied the object. After a few seconds of inspection, I saw the string flip up and stab at the inside of the freezer wall, generating a TAP! What in the hell-

"_SKEERRREEEEE_!" I screamed. The mound of flesh sprung up launched itself onto the top of my head. I threw myself onto the wall and shook my head feverishly. The little mound of flesh was thrown across the room and landed on the ground. The 'string' attached to it... It was a fucking tail. _SOMEONE LOCKED A GODDAMN FACEHUGGER IN THE FREEZER!_

The creature, severely dazed, scuttled around in circles on the ground, occasionally bumping into obstacles like rocks and table legs. Eventually, in its seemingly drunken state, it squeaked and waddled out through the door, disappearing amongst the rubble. _God fucking dammit..._ I thought to myself, taking a deep breath.

Shaking my head, I looked around the rooms of the chamber for anything of interest. Unsurprisingly, I found nothing, other than a large hole in the wall of the bathroom. This must lead to another floor. I thought. After pointing out the obvious to myself, I hefted my bag and trudged in front of the toilet. I stood up as tall as I could and tried to reach the hole. Even with this amazingly tall body, I couldn't reach it. It was still a foot or two away. Grumbling, I placed a foot onto the toilet and tried again. I was able to reach with one paw this time, which made me happy for once that something was going my way.

I climbed onto the toilet, this time with both feet resting on the rim of the mechanical latrine. It was a bit strange though. I glanced at my feet and saw that they were clamping onto the rim of the toilet, like how a birds claws would on a branch. Ignoring it, I stood tall and grasped the lip of the hole with both paws, preparing to heft myself up into the bathroom above. but before I could do anything at all, I heard a sickening crack come from the toilet.

I glanced down to see what the sound was. I didn't even have a second to look, as the entire bowl of the toiled shattered under my weight and collapsed. I felt like a little lizard clinging onto a leaf for dear life as I hung up in the air for several minutes. I let go and hissed in frustration, trying to think of what I should do next.

_I could jump...?_ The idea seemed ludicrous at first, as I've never really been much of a jumper throughout most of my life. Hell, when I was I the marine corps, I found it amazing that I even passed some of the obstacle courses. _Alright... Just jump as high as you can, Phil._ I thought. _You're a seven foot tall monster who can dunk on even the best basketball players in your home country, just jump..._ I kneeled down low, disjointed legs retracted and fore paws on the ground. I kept my gaze on the hole in the ceiling, preparing the most powerful jump I could do.

_One..._ I tightened my legs close.

_Two..._ I dropped my shoulders low, and wiggled my backside a little for adjustment.

_THREE!_ Using the most strength I could dish out, I sprang up like a suppressed bed spring and shot upwards. I obviously underestimated myself, because what happened would make even the angriest, most vile person alive roar with laughter. In about a split second, I flew up into the air and passed the hole, slamming the top of my head into the ceiling of the floor that was once above me. I fell down again, landing right next to the hole I had just come though only to hold my elongated cranium in pain. It didn't really hurt much, but the sheer force of it shocked the hell out of me, making me roar louder than a dominating lion.

I crawled out of the bathroom and entered the room, laying on the ground. I decided to just lay there for a while, to relax and let the soreness of my head slowly bleed away. _I refuse to do that again._ I thought. _EVER._

Dazed, I got up and walked out of the bathroom. As expected, the 'living room' was no different from the one under me, save for the half-destroyed furniture and wreck from the explosions. Thankfully, this room was a tad bit cleaner than the one I was in earlier. There wasn't much trash on the ground and the damage was minimal with only a few cracks on the walls and ceiling.

I didn't explore much, because I already knew that most rooms, if not all, were already looted and ransacked. _God I hope my room isn't as fucked up as the others... _I thought to myself. There was no point in even going into the kitchen, as the fridge doors were torn and thrown across the living room like worthless Lego blocks. I also noted the deep gnashes on the side of the fridge, naturally coming to the conclusion that someone must've been hiding in the fridge before they were unfortunately found by other Xenomorphs. I was surprised though, that there was no blood on the fridge or anywhere near it. _Probably taken to the nest for harvesting maybe. Might've been a drone or a runner,_ I thought. _Poor bastard..._

I entered the hallway and approached the door on my right. I read the label to make sure it was the right room. _52-B._

Smiling inwardly, I quietly rejoiced and typed in my password on the side panel. I no longer had my access card for quick and easy entry, so I'd have to go the old fashion way: passcode entry. I mentally mumbled the numbers to myself as I entered them one by one. After hitting all the correct numbers, I paused, making sure I missed nothing. I then hit the scorched enter button and waited for the door to open. Nothing...

_Fuck. _I thought. _I knew it was too good to be true..._ I wasn't even denied access to my own room, as it neither opened nor beeped to tell me I was being refused entry. There was just no power. I cursed myself for my own stupidity for assuming that the auxiliary power also worked for these doors. I knew elevators were out of the question already, and basically all commissaries and vending machines were all supplied with no power. Guess I have to do it manually.

Grumbling, I went to the opposite side of the door and opened the red emergency hatch. It wasn't really large, rather it was the same size as the little medic boxes in the infirmary. Of course, it wasn't protruding outwards like the medic station boxes; instead, it was pretty much built into the wall where the inner workings and counterweights helped the door function. Thankfully, the architects and engineers made it simple enough to fix in case of possible malfunctions and damages done to the inner workings of the door mechanics. That I didn't mind at all, but it still pissed me off how they were TOO DAMN LAZY to invest in better research for construction instead of using weak cement and iron Rebars for the walls and ceiling.

I peered inside the hatch and searched for the chain-linked pulley with the counter weights attached. Didn't take too long, as it was almost literally the first thing I saw. With barely any effort, I pulled and the door began to slide up. I tightened my jaws and grit my razor sharp teeth, enduring the sound of rusted metal sliding across metal.

Once the door was high enough, I used my right paw to hold onto the bottom of the door to prevent it from falling and closing on me. It was surprisingly light, despite it being made from iron and steel components. Once the door was high enough, I hooked the chain link onto a stopper inside the mechanism and crawled through the little opening I made.

A familiar scent stung my nose, making me feel a wave of nostalgia from recognizing it. I surveyed the damage in the room, and was satisfied at the lack of cracks and destroyed properties it had. There was still some trash around, most of which were made by others instead of me, but that was all, really. My room was, of course looted, but I doubt I would need any spoons or forks and the like. The kitchen was not exactly left intact, but nor was it destroyed. The only damage I could see was a few cabinet doors torn and thrown on the ground carelessly.

Leaving the kitchen, I went through the living room and to my bedroom. After a while, I almost forgot that I even had the satchel on me. Remembering it now, I began to decide whether or not I should open another can of food to eat. But part of me wanted to save it for later, in case I really needed to feed later on.

I blew a relaxed hiss as I entered my bedroom. Because it was pillaged, it was almost empty, devoid of all my valuables I had before the explosive incidents some time ago. But other than that, my bed, some pictures of my family, and even some clothes remained. There was some dust collecting on the dresser and my broken desktop, but that could be very easily ignored. All I really cared about at this point were pictures of my son and ex-wife. I dropped the satchel immediately and jumped towards the desk, looking at the decade old photos of me and my family. Photos taken before I lost my leg and eye...

Exhaling deeply, I grabbed the little picture frame of the family portrait I took on my sons 9th birthday, the one that a friend of mine took after I shoved some cake into Jimmy's face. I couldn't help but feel amused by looking into my distant past. I remember seeing him get so angry when I put icing in his hair, and how fast that anger vanished when I got him a pet snake he's always wanted.

I placed the portrait on the nightstand and crawled onto my bed. A spring or two groaned under my weight, but was muffled by the layers upon layers of bedding and cloth that covered it. Before I laid myself down, I stuck my face into the old pillow and sniffed it several times. I was only curious as to what I smelled like, before the power plants and generators were destroyed. The scent was stale, but... Prominent. I kind of smelled like pencil shavings and old soap, mixed with the smells of fresh paper and melted plastic. It was... Strange. _Is this... What the Xenomorphs smell when I was human? After I was infected with an embryo and dragged to their nest?_ I didn't want to think about it. The thought of it is worthless anyway.

_Right now I am tired... _I thought. _I need to sleep... I'll worry about what comes next tomorrow. _I laid the side of my head near the edge of the bed, so my saliva won't drench the mattress entirely while I slept. I curled myself up as little, not even throwing the blanket on top to warm me. As I began to doze off, I noticed something. My mind has been so preoccupied for the past day or two... Hell, I don't even know how long I've been here like this. But still... I've noticed a certain feeling that lingers.

I lifted my head, and listened to my surroundings, focusing on every single noise that my sensitive ears could pick up. All I heard were the water droplets spattering on the ground from the sink pipes in the bathroom, along with the occasional groan of the ceiling, giving the illusion that it may collapse any second. But that was all I heard... That and my breathing. I was in complete silence.

I choked on a breath, somewhat resembling a sob of some sort. I laid my head down on the edge and waited for sleep to overtake me. I felt so... _Isolated_. Like I was tossed out of society, rejected by most. All I had was me. Just me. Just me...

_I'm lonely... _I thought to myself. _I'm all alone. Alone..._

**I worked hard on this one, providing you all with more than 5,000 words instead of just some petty less-than-2,000-word chapter. Hope you all enjoyed! Make sure to leave a comment for any and all criticisms.**


	11. Chapter 11: A prey among hunters

**Hey guys! Damn, it's been a while, yeah? Shit. I want to apologize for not uploading soon enough. I've been VERY busy a lot lately, but that's all over now. And guess what...? SCHOOL IS MOTHERFUCKING OUT! And the best part? I GRADUATED HIGH SCHOOL MOTHERFUCKERS! Now all I have to do is worry about my job and home for a while. College, as you all should know, shall come later. Also, if you guys honestly really like this story (which I am still actually surprised about today) then you should know, that the only way I can make good 'quality' stories and chapters like these is if I am either piss drunk or high as fucking hell. Fun fact! I wrote the first chapter after smoking 6 grams within 2 hours. So yeah... Now you all know. So... ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

_Log entry #1. 7th of August, year 2136._

_I honestly Do not know where to begin. It's only been three days (three days is only an estimate) since I've been this way. My experiences so far have been very strange for me, and there is absolutely no way I can properly put into words._

_I am not sure how long my mind would last in this body, though through what I've experienced within the last day or two, I doubt my mind would waver. But I cannot be so sure of my sanity, given how different this body is, and how this strange mind works. I try not to think about it, and I do my best to focus on other things, but it's eating at me. Even now it's invading my thoughts. It feels like I am in someone else's body, like I'm some unwelcome guest stuck in someone else's house._

_It's all very strange, terrifying even. But somehow, I feel normal. It is because I feel normal now, that I doubt my mental health would deteriorate any time soon. All of this just doesn't sit right with me, yet here I am, a lethal, biological weapon of nature, typing up a journal entry._

_These feelings bother me too. These strange emotions that I have felt since the facehugger came upon me, they are mine. It's what I feel, but at the same time, it doesn't feel like my emotions. When I was with the other Xenomorphs, I felt an entire mix of emotions. Surprisingly, there was little to no anger or rage. I didn't notice it then, but when I think of it now, I begin to have doubts that those feelings I had were entirely mine. With them, I felt happy. Secure. Loved, even. Those chills and shivers I felt weren't of fear, but of excitement. It was as if I was meeting a long lost brother I never had, feeling an immense connection with a network of semi-conscious minds all feeling different emotions, letting me know that I was not alone. And that I will never be alone when I am with them. It was only then when I had two facehuggers crawl onto me for transport that I felt disgust and fear, which drove me away In the first place._

_But now that I am alone, with no living soul near me, I hear nothing. I feel nothing. It makes me think that I am nothing, and that I need something, SOMETHING with a beating heart around me to hear, to let me know that I am not alone. Because of this feeling of isolation, I feel depressed. Alone. And I can feel myself slowly getting desperate for some reason._

_On another note, I've only met with four human survivors since I was harvested for incubation. Two of which had unfortunately died at the hands of a synth, and one other that has been harvested as I was. The other, though was a marine. He was the first to die. I am, regrettably, the one who has killed him. It was by accident. He and I fought physically, and he came on top of me, attempting to strangle me. I wanted him to succeed, but he came to close to my face. Some primal, animalistic instinct took over me for only a half second, and as a result, I had left a hole the size of a large tennis ball in his forehead. I keep telling myself it was an accident, and even now that is what I think it was. But something inside me tells me otherwise, but I am not entirely sure._

_Also, my interactions with the other Xenomorphs have been unusual. After the fight with the marine, another came to my location and possibly saved my life. At the same time, the alien harvested the second human that was in the vicinity, then proceeded to sniff me and try to communicate through the strange body language these Xenomorphs have seemed to adopt. I've been working with these monsters long enough to know that they have no emotion, and only live to breed and feed. I however was wrong, to an extent._

_I've seen the hive. The torture the harvested people went through made my gut retch, but I could do nothing. But I digress. The behaviors the Xenomorphs exhibited were… Surprising. It completely contradicts what I've learned from the live, captive specimens we received. They show obvious emotion to each other, and the drones are surprisingly gentle when handling humans and Xenomorph larvae. I've even seen some play with each other, wrestling and sleeping together. Their behavior is very similar to that of wolves, with the alpha being the queen._

_But despite everything else, I honestly don't know what to do at this point. I am beginning to think that suicide is my only escape from this hellhole. I don't want to be an alien. I don't want to feel these illogical emotions, I don't want to think these near unrecognizable thoughts. And I don't want to have to feed on people for food…_

_After much thought, I decided to deal with these new feelings, to just hide and try to stay alive for now. I will make sure to document at least some of my experiences. It'll give me something to do, help me focus instead of being forced into this strange, hive like nature these Xenomorphs have._

_This is Phil Wolfe, Ex- Marine, Ex-shitty biologist, Signing out._

0–0–0–0–0

I saved the document and transferred it to the PDA that I had. After disconnecting the device, I wiped the internal hard drive clean of any incriminating data, shutting it off afterwards. I would have typed up the journal entry on the PDA itself by using the little keypad it had, but the keys were too small, and it was much easier on a keyboard to type anyway.

I crawled back onto my bed and pulled the satchel up in front of me. I had awoken just a few hours ago, and I already ate when consciousness returned to me. I spent the last hour in a half going back to where that marines body was, just to grab the rifle that was next to him. Unfortunately, I was too late, as someone had already looted the corpse along with the gun I wanted.

I counted the cans of food I had left. There wasn't much left, as there was only two cans of meat left. One was the delicious spam, and the other was a large can of corned beef hash, the one I wanted to devour so badly. I also had a can of peaches, but I gagged horribly when I tasted the tangy, extremely sweet fruit. This body of mine obviously despised it, because I had vomited most of my meal into the bathroom toilet, leaving me a bit hungry again.

_I'll have to scavenge if I want to eat._ I thought. _I will possibly need to steal food from other survivors, too._ I hate the thought of that, stealing food from others who need it and consuming it on my own. I felt selfish by just thinking about it. With a sigh, I crawled out of the bed and left the room.

I felt a wave of coolness wash over my exposed flesh as I exited my old room. The only thing I took with me was the PDA, with the satchel left on the bed. My room was pretty well hidden, so I didn't really worry about any unwelcome guests to take the little supplies I had.

As I made my way down the hole from the next room and into the hallway, I checked the map to determine my next destination. The kitchen and mess hall is a no go, as I had already been there. I sure as hell am not heading south into the nest where I came from. And I'm not going back to the administrative offices. I just… Don't want to.

_To the commissary sector, I guess._ I thought. I had an EXTREME doubt that there would be anything left in the stores of that sector. Given that the entire sector relied on the power plants generators alone, it would've been easy to just jump into the stores and take what you can and want. before I began to move, I felt a warm, stinging sensation just above my groin. I couldn't recognize the feeling. I felt I should, but didn't. It wasn't too painful, and it was easy to ignore. And so I ignored it.

I made my way down the hall in short strides as casually as possible. I scratched an itch on my left elbow, something I've been doing the past hour or so I've been awake. I made sure I didn't scratch too hard, as I had drawn blood the first time I scratched myself. Turns out that even a small droplet of my blood, no matter how tiny, can be dangerous enough as is. Speaking of which, I had burned a hole the size of a golf ball in my mattress because of a small cut I made on an arm. I scratched the shit out of it for a while, producing a scrape on my raw flesh. I need to be more careful next time.

The small trek was uneventful. I didn't even see any trash, which was kind of a surprise. There aren't really many places where it's actually clean. But that aside, the trip so far was boring as hell. I was beginning to dwell on those… Thoughts. It's all very strange. I couldn't help but wonder that what I am feeling right now just may be what being in a hive like mentality really was. Weird experiences that I've never experienced being in my mind before, emotions I feel that seem to come from nowhere, the absolute loneliness I feel when I am alone. It's all really confusing. And fucking annoying.

That itch came back, only this time it was my chest. What pissed me off about it was that out of nowhere, NOWHERE, this itch comes and becomes extremely intense, making me want to claw at my own chest, only to vanish as soon as the general area is touched. My growl gets a little louder each time. Thankfully it was only occasional.

But once again, I felt that same, warm and stinging sensation again, this time my lower gut. Same spot just above my groin, but it has spread, gotten bigger. _Ugh… The hell is that?_ I thought. I idiotically came up with a thought; part of me thought I was becoming a queen, that whatever was inside me was just hundreds of tiny facehuggers, ready to be laid by my…

The very thought disgusted me, and I immediately pushed the thought out of my head. I have to keep moving. Im just letting the feelings in this body distract me to often. Instead, I let my mind wander a bit, thinking back to the past. I started to remember a few moments of my childhood, all those birthday parties I had as a kid, and all those video games I used to play with my friends. Damn, I could even remember cross eyed little nit-wit of a kid that always shat on the school bus at least once every week or so. I also remembered the first time I took a sip of alcohol. My first girlfriend at the time had told me that I tried to make love to her parents pillow instead of her. Still, today, even I thought that was funny. _Aw shit…_ I thought. _I_ _really miss those days. If I could smile, I would definitely be doing it right about now…_

Minutes later, I found the door that led to the commissary sector. Surprisingly enough, the power here was still up and running. I could even see a few clean-up drones whizz around and vacuum the floor. One drove right in front of me, stopping once it got just a meter away, then rose around me to suck up the dust and ashes that were littered a few feet behind me. Since I didn't exactly have friends here, I sometimes took to talking to the drones when I knew for sure I was alone. They don't have any artificial intelligence, or even any voice module for that matter, but their silence was comforting at certain time. Thinking about it now, I could somewhat see why not many spoke to me. I talk to primitive robots, for christ sakes.

I took some time studying the massive door before me, trying to figure out how the hell I am going to open it at all. I paced left and right of the doors, occasionally looking at the map on the PDA to make sure i was in the right place. I had thankfully recalibrated the map so I couldn't get lost in the future. Within minutes, I found a little makeshift keyboard hooked up to the doors control panel. The door… It was jury rigged. I was really impressed at the work, with all the wires expertly connected in major parts of the doors circuitry and all. Probably to fix the door to make it accessible again. Judging by some of the minor scorch marks everywhere, there must've been a fire here. Probably caused by the explosion.

_CLANK!_

My entire body flinched and I swerved around to see what the noise was. For a moment, there was nothing but near complete silence. I swear I could only hear the machines cleaning. I was about to relax when I began to hear voices.

"… But with the two sentries gone though, they could've just completely overrun us and killed us all." A man said.

_FUUUUUUCK!_ I screamed in my head. I looked left and right, looking for a place to hide. I dropped the PDA and dove over to a cabinet that I spotted. I opened the thing and tried to stuff myself inside of it. Didn't work. I instead accidentally tore the entire door off its hinges, making me gawk at what the hell I just did for a moment.

"So they didn't?" Said another man. "I Mean, the sentries weren't broken or anything, just empty."

"Right!" Said the first one. I could now hear their footsteps. I started to dart left and right of the door to look for a place to hide. They cant see me _at all_. Especially if they have weapons. "But those fuckers were terrified as hell, and tried to pick us off one by one. We obviously stuck together like the captain told us, and only one of us got out with just a single bullet wound."

"And who got shot? Wasn't it that guy with the butterfly inked onto his arm or something?" Asked a the second one.

"Yeah. Jeremy was his name, I think." Said a third voice. This voice was huskier, and easily distinguishable from the other two.

_Shitshitshitshit…_ I thought. Their voices and footsteps got louder, and I could smell a mixture of sweat and several stale, soapy, musky scents. My brain immediately Determined not three, but six or seven different scents coming in my direction. I assume thats what the survivors smelled like, and I daren't question that of which i already knew the answer to.

"OH! Wasn't he the dude that got shot in the ass or some shit?" Said a feminine voice. "I remember him! I was the one that told him that was a million dollar wound to have!" Her statement was immediately followed with a few chuckles and giggles. I however, was nearly losing my shit. I looked around wildly to find some sort of hiding spot. It was only then that I began to hear a strange beeping noise.

"Wait! I got something." One of them said. In the distance, I heard a muffled _CHAK!_ and I froze. The man spoke again, this time more quietly. "Stay frosty, I think there's another one of those things around us…" With that, I heard their footsteps come even closer. It didn't take a genius to know that their destination was the door behind me.

_WHERE THE FUCK DO I GO!?_ I mentally screamed. In that exact moment, I doubled over, clutching my gut just above my groin. The strange burning sensation was back again, and I still didn't know what the hell it was. _Oh that's FAN-FUCKING-TASTIC!_ I thought._ I… I can't fight… They'll kill me in seconds…_ Still clutching my gut, I stood up and stared at the ceiling. _They'll kill me in… Oh_. Directly above me was a large opening, a few feet above my being. It was an open vent. Feeling painfully stupid, I crouched down and leaped upwards as fast as possible. I made sure I didn't over exert the jump, as the last time I connected my skull with the ceiling.

I failed at the first attempt and fell, but got it right the second time. While I was executing my escape, the hushed voices got closer, as well as the beeping that was coming from them. I hung from the vent like a lizard hanging from a thin string, with my legs and tail flailing about. After a second of digging my claws into the vent for a better grip I was finally able to get inside. I move far, mostly because to my left side there was a steel cage. So I moved the other way, and laid myself down onto the grating so I could see the survivors below me while hiding.

"… Dade, you got anything?" Said a husky voice. Down the hall I heard footsteps getting louder. They didn't sound far, but listening them makes me feel like they're directly below me.

"Nah, nothin'. The trackers' silent, so I guess I can take that as a good thing." The man had a touch of country in his accent, though when he was below me, he looked more like a Swedish man to me.

"How did you deduce that? If you had any common sense, then you'll know that some of those _FUCKING_ monsters stay still sometimes. Don'cha think?"

"Jesus woman, no need to be pissy." Said a burly man with a scratchy voice. "Dade, are you sure theres nothing around us?"

"Eeyup. Nuthin'." Dade answered.

"And how do you know, Dade?"

"First off, we ain't dead. That's one." His words sparked a sigh in him. "And second, if that thing is near us while staying still, it'd still move after a minute or so. Those things are animals, they just never stay still, as far as I can see." The rest of the group entered. There were six people. And I smelled them all coming…

"Alright, whatever. Just open the door so I can get a drink." Said the woman's voice. She, and all the other people within the group were wearing gray jumpsuits. The two men of the four either had their shirt torn or were wearing it only like a pants.

My whole body tensed up and my abdominal muscles ached. The burning sensation came back, at full force this time. _SHIT! What is this!?_ I whimpered lightly, and I tried to force myself to stay quiet. The vent I was in began to shake as my body from the waist down started to tremble.

"The fuck is that…?" Said one of the guys. They all looked up and searched for the source. _Oh god… Their gonna find me…_ With my lips pulled back, I grit my teeth and swallowed the deep hiss I was going to make. My gut throbbed a little, and the burning sensation turned into a now hot feeling, making me want to cry. The burning pain alone made me want to roar. The people below me aimed their weapons at me, and I swear, that country guy was looking directly at me. He pulled his shotgun up and pointed at the grating, close to where my face was. He pulled back the pump… Pushed it back… And that's when I nearly lost it.

My crushing grip nearly made me tear a pipe off the wall next to me, and the sound of snapping metal made them all flinch. It was a small jerk of mine, that prompted the tracker to beep once… And then I felt a wave of warmth pass through me… And I felt… _Relief_, as the burning sensation was beginning to fade away. Then there was a strange sound. One that sounded like raindrops hitting the hull of a tank.

"What the- _GGGAAAACK!"_ Looking down, the guy below me shook his head violently, trying to dry himself. For a second, I couldn't tell why he was all wet, but after a moment of thinking…

_Did… I'd just… Oh god… I think… I think I just pissed on his head…_ A MASSIVE wave of embarrassment washed over me and I immediately felt ashamed of myself. I cringed hard and shivered a little. Meanwhile, the rest of the group roared in laughter. "Gah! It smells like fuckin' piss!"

"Heh, might've been a sewage pipe or something." Said the burly man. Their laughing became louder, signaling that they no longer believed I was really here. I sighed, and couldn't help but silently chuckle to myself. _Ha… That guy just got peed on…_

One of them stopped laughing, and I saw her freeze when she looked behind them. The others looked at her with a questioning look, and then _THEY_ froze as she did. They all seemed to be staring at something behind me, but what? _I can't see from where I am…_

The vent wasn't too tight, but that doesn't mean I would be able to turn around or anything, due to my size. Instead, I lifted myself as slowly as possible to prevent detection from the tracker, and tried to get a view of what they were looking at. Didn't help, because my vision behind the grating was not all to great and was limited. Before I could look back upwards, I caught a glimpse of my tail. It… Was halfway gone…

_Oh crap…_ I thought. My head shot upwards automatically and I scanned what was in front of me. But in doing so, the tracker that was below me beeped loud and clear, and that's when they started shooting at my tail hanging out of the vent. With a surprised screech, I flinched and clawed my way through the vent before me.

Bullet holes appeared everywhere below me, with the little shaped pellets of lead nearly embedded themselves inside me. I heard nothing but massive explosions in my ears as they fired their weapons at me. The colossal booms of their shotguns and roars of their assault rifles chased me, teasing me with a hail of metallic rain showering me from below.

I felt the tip of my tail immediately slam upwards after getting hit my a flying bullet. A few hit me in the chest, but were surprisingly not that painful. Instead, they felt like pebbles were being thrown at me for whatever reason. But one did get me good, as the round buried itself into my shoulder and bounced slightly against my bone. I hissed in pain, but kept moving despite the stinging sensation in my left shoulder.

Within a few moments, the firing continued on, but couldn't go any further as I most likely have gotten through the door from above. As I crawled on, I could hear something sizzle as I move. Glancing down for a quick second, I saw the thin, metal vent I was in begin to melt and punch holes into the sheeting. Wherever my blood was dropping on… _FUCK!_ I snarled and stopped. There was another set of steel bars blocking my way. It was a dead end Before I could even think about what I should do next, I found that I was standing on grating. And that it was beginning to bend under my weight. At the same time, I saw my blood from my elbow and onto the grating, eating away at the metal.

Not only did the grating give way, but so did most of the vent I was in. I wasn't sure, but I think that the walls were also being smeared by my bloodied wound somehow. The metal groaned under me and snapped open, dropping me a little. The entire vent shook horribly, and I caught myself on the lip of the now open vent before I fell. within seconds, the vent gave way and a large section drooped downwards to the ground, slamming me on the floor.

Panting, I stood on all fours and gathered myself before doing any type of movement. In front of me was the large, double doors, and I could hear muffled shouting and shooting going on. I let out a pleasures hiss as I felt relief come over me once more. This time I didn't urinate on myself though. So that's a good thing I guess.

Ignoring the pain in my shoulder, I stood tall on both legs, and screeched in triumph. My screech was low pitched, with a viscous tone to it. I don't know why I really did that, but at least it displays my emotion, in its terrifyingly loud way. I turned around, feeling good. Now all I have to do is-

My heart nearly skipped a beat, as my snout picked up MASSIVE amounts of scents, as well as ears heard a torrent of constant, muffled thumping. This combination of senses… It made me feel… Excited. All my muscles were tense, and I expelled air from my lungs more powerfully, resulting in heavy panting. I immediately felt… Ready. Like I was preparing for a fight or something. I could feel the adrenalin flood my very limbs and chest. Hell, I even began to tremble. It felt like I just found treasure or something… And then I saw it. I didn't see it at first, but I nearly fell at what I saw…

Survivors. EVERYWHERE. There were tents, opened crates, Tupperware with food in it, he'll even a fire was going on. There were dozens, and DOZENS of survivor in here. People made a big camp here, and actually live here. They were all here all along… And they all were staring directly at me.

They all paled and looked upon me with frightened, bugged out men and women alike, as well as a few children sitting or playing. They also stared at me, expressionless. _Oh fuck…_ I thought.

* * *

**I apologize in advance for any grammatical errors you all come across. Be sure to tell me if needed in the comments. If you liked this story, please leave a comment! It's the only motivation I get to write this story. Until next time!**


End file.
